Alone Together
by 13 Hella S
Summary: What if Obito, feeling an ounce of remorse, came back to the village to visit Rin's grave? What if on a whim he decided to take care and raise a baby Naruto? What if Hiruzen had him stay in the village to raise Naruto and continue his ninja work?
1. Hello, What's This?

Ciao, Priviet, Hola, Konichiwa, Bonjour, Ni hao, Hello! Thanks for clicking on this story and I hope you like reading it. Going over the anime, I figured Naruto and Obito were both disturbingly similar so this was thought of. :3 And I've followed the manga and anime, Obito desearves some happiness!

Disclaimer: Sure, I own Naruto Shippuden, but only on the weekends... No I don't own it.

Warnings: God I don't know, let's let nature take it's course and see where this goes. (That it self should be a warning). Oh the view changes from first to third person sometimes, usually in every other chapter.

**HELLO THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED A BIT IF YOU SEE ANY CHANGES I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THIS UP BEFORE I WAS ASKED QUESTIONS.**

...

**Third Person POV:**

A cloaked figure walked through the streets of Konoha. He didn't care for this village in the slightest, he just wanted to pay his old friends a visit. The man walked to the graveyard and looked for a specific grave. _'There it is.'_ He thought, staring down at the grave of Rin Nohara he thought back to his old life. The life where he would meet the rest of his team at the bridge, the life where he struggled to get ahead of his rival, Kakashi Hatake, the life where he wanted to tell his crush how much he loved her. That life was long gone though.

The man, Obito Uchiha, clenched his fist. He hated Kakashi for what he did, for killing Rin. They were friends, a team! But he killed her, just when Obito was going back to the village too.

The ravenette sighed. That was why he had to stay with Madara, so he could create the perfect world where no one has to die or lose a loved one.

Speaking of which, he wondered how the villagers were coping with the death of the fourth Hokage. As well as the baby he used as a hostage during his fight with his former sensei, Minato.

Sensing someone approaching, Obito quickly transported a couple yards away from Rin's grave. He looked at the familiar figure and tsked. It was just Kakashi. He wanted to stomp up to him, yell, and punch him in the fucking face for what he did! But he couldn't do that right now. He didn't want to let his precious 'friend' know he was alive just yet.

Obito decided to leave until he heard what Kakashi was saying.

"I didn't want to kill you, Rin..." He said solemly. "I-I failed. I promised Obito I would protect you, and I couldn't even do that. Obito... God dammit, why did he have to push me out of the way? We could have all made it, we could have... If I could I would stop your deaths from happening so we could be a team again..."

Obito raised a brow. Kakashi was apologizing? He wanted them to be a team? It was a bit late for that. He shook his head. This was another example of why he had to finish project tsuki no me. But it didn't matter to him if Kakashi was depressed. Not at all...

He left the graves silently and made his way out of Konoha, he passed by an orphanage and heard some strange things. He saw a brown haired, freckled woman arguing with the Thrid Hokage. Was he holding... a baby? He used his sharingan to read their lips.

"I will not take in that demon brat! I'm sorry lord third, but I can't! He'll be a danger to the other children, and just think of what would happen if the seal broke! Then what!?" The woman said angrily. Hiruzen sighed.

"I know you don't want to take him in, but this is the last orphanage I've gone to, Naruto deserves to have a semi-normal life."

"Then why don't you take care of him if you want him to be normal?" The woman snapped.

"I can't balance the duties of being Hokage and taking care of a child. I would if I could but like I said, I can't." He said sadly.

"Well you'll have to think of something. I'm sorry lord Hokage, but I can't take in Naruto." The woman said, not all that sorry. She slammed the door making baby Naruto start crying. Hiruzen sighed and rocked the blonde.

"It's alright Naruto, we'll think of something." He said and started going to the Hokage Residence.

Obito watched from afar and frowned from behind his mask. Considering how one person reacted to the, he assumed, Kyuubi vessal, imagine how a whole village must treat him. He knew he couldn't help the kid, he was already trying to get more people in the Akatsuki, how could he watch over a baby? But he didn't want the kid to be alone. He didn't even know why, he threatened the kid's life for god's sake!

Without realizing it, Obito found himself in the Hokage Residence, standing outside of the Hokage's office later that day, around nine at night.

He sighed. What was he doing? If he took in the brat he would have to deal with him and Madara's mission (not to mention Toby and Zetsu). Unless he forgot about Madara but that would mean he would abandon his dream...

He was going to regret this later, he just knew it.

"Oi, Toby wants to know what you're planning!" Tobi said loudly, Obito covered his mouth.

"Shh! Be quiet Tobi! I don't want anyone to know we're here." Obito whisper/yelled. Toby nodded rapidly.

"Sorry Obito! Tobi will be quiet now, Tobi's a good boy!" He said, failing to be quiet. The uchiha face-palmed. Why did he even bother?

"Who's there?" Hiruzen asked from inside his office. He was trying to get some paperwork done but was interrupted by whoever was at the door.

"Aw shit." Obito cursed. He motioned for Tobi to stay hidden as he opened the door slowly.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The old man asked, his eyes narrowing at the strange looking man. He was wearing a swirly orange mask and black cloak, obviously he'd look strange. (Some people in the streets even thought he was a circus performer.)

"Hey old man, it's been a while hasn't it?" Obito asked, lifting his mask a bit. "As for who I am and how I got here, I walked in here and you should remember me."

"...Obito?" The third said hesitantly. The Uchiha clapped.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" He grinned. "Anyways third, I came here to talk about the Kyuubi vessel."

"What do you want with Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, glaring at him. Obito held his chin.

"I'm not sure myself. But I saw you with that woman at the orphanage and figured 'hey, that kid's gonna grow up hated and lonely so I should be nice and help him out!'. Pretty smart huh?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't even know how you survived a rock crushing you, you showed up out of nowhere, and now you're telling me you want to take care of Naruto." The third stated.

"Yeah pretty much," Obito said casually.

"Explain. Now." Hiruzen ordered, Obito sighed. Now he had to think of multiple lies on spot. Wonderful.

"Well, I should have died that day, hell I accepted it. I passed out when more rocks fell on me, next to the giant boulder. When I woke up, some old guy found me and healed my wounds so I stayed with him for a while out of gratitude- and so I could completely heal. Once I was alright, I decided to come back here." Obito half lied. Hiruzen stared at him for a while and nodded.

"Alright. Where is this 'old guy'?" He asked skeptically.

"No clue. We lived somewhere near the waterfall village, but he said he was going to travel to his hometown in Sunagakure." Obito said calmly, but on the inside he was panicking._ 'Don't figure out I'm lying, don't don't, don't...!'_

Hiruzen sighed. "What a shame. I wanted to thank him for helping one of Konoha's ninjas. Now, I understand you're concerned for Naruto's well being, but I'm not sure if I should let you be his guardian."

"Aw come on, old man! You know how I'm good with kids! Remember all of the community work I did, I'm perfectly capable to be his guardian." Seeing that Hiruzen was thinking he decided to add one more thing to his case. "And I'm one of Minato-sensei's students so it's only fair if I take care of his _only_ child, right?"

"You have a good point, Obito," the uchiha grinned, thinking that he could take Naruto. "But do you have any supplies? A home? Or at least a job?" Obito frowned. He needed that stuff? Well it did make some sense.

"Uh..." He groaned "Yes?"

Hiruzen sighed. "How about this; I'll set you up with an apartment and you can continue to be a chunin for Konoha, I'll even give you an adequate amount of money."

"That's grea- wait what!?" Obito started to panic. Him, living in Konoha again? No! Not happening! Ever!

"Well you were planing on coming back weren't you?" Obito gulped. "Y-yeah, but-"

"But nothing. I'll settle the arangements, for tonight you could stay here or go to a hotel." Hiruzen smiled, going through his paperwork once more.

"Uh, but, but... Ne?" Obito was muttering. "Okay...? Thanks?"

"It's no problem, now go, I have work to do." Hiruzen waved him out. The uchiha slowly stumbled out of the office.

"Toby." He said when he regained his composure. Toby came out of his... wonderful hiding spot (a plant).

"What were you thinking? Madara won't allow this when he wakes up, you have a mission!" Tobi whispered harshly.

"Calm down. This is... temporary. I'll think of something, don't worry. In the mean time, we'll just ignore the mission. Besides we already formed the Akatsuki, so let's just watch what happens now." Obito said sheepishly, he was speed walking down the hall. Tobi ran to catch up with him.

"Madara won't like this..."

"I know. But he's not here to complain is he?"

"But Zetsu is, Zetsu will be angry too!" Tobi said, waving his arms.

"Zetsu won't care Tobi!" Obito said, Tobi sighed and shrugged. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Hiruzen frowned when he felt Obito's presence disappear. Why would he come back after all this time? He stood up from his chair and sighed. Something told him the uchiha wasn't exactly being truthful, he would have to investigate. Maybe he would have an anbu interrogate him or have Inochi do a mind scan to see if he was telling the truth.

He picked up his pipe and took a drag. He would have to have Inochi come in tomorrow before Obito arrives.

* * *

First chapter done! On to the second, I hope you enjoyed reading this and that you'll come for the next chapter. Oh and I know Obito wears Tobi like a second skin but let's just pretend that he's using a different Zetsu clone for his limbs, kay? The story will be better this way.

Au revor! :D


	2. Bringing the Brat Home

Here's chapter two of Alone Together. Meh, I just love the plot and the upcoming events in this story~ ...As you can see I love fluff, weather it be romantic, biologic, or platonic.

Disclaimer: Eh, go back a chapter.

Warnings: Didn't you see the beginning? I don't know what to put! Maybe spoilers? Oh wait, I'm changing the whole Narutoverse right no so we don't need to worry about that. Meh~

**CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED, IT'S SAFE TO ASSUME EVERY CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED.**

...

**Third person POV:**

So Obito decided to stay at a nearby hotel and go back to the Hokage Residense in the morning. Yeah, that didn't happen since it was almost 12:00 p.m.

"GAH! Why did no one wake me!? Tobi!" He yelled as he put on his mask and a black shirt and grey pants.

"I'm sorry Obito! Tobi thought it'd be nice to sleep in today! Don't yell at Tobi!" Tobi yelled outside of the door.

"Whatever, are you gonna stay here or be a creeper?" Obito asked, opening the door.

"A creeper?" Tobi repeated.

"...Just watch from afar." Obito sighed as Tobi saluted with an 'okay!'

Obito left the hotel and made his way to the Hokage Residence. He really must have went insane if he was seriously thinking of taking in a child.

Obito glared at the sky._ 'Well sorry for caring, jeez. And I am not insane!'_ He continued walking to his fate with his head held high and a cheshire grin on his face, even though it was concealed by his mask. To strangers he may have looked like he had a large bounce in his step. Parents ushered their children away from the strange, happy man as the author cackled in the backround. Parents avoided her too. (1)

The uchiha went into the building and didn't bother telling the chunins who he was.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" A blacked haired woman asked. Obito recongized her as Kurenei, his old friend.

"To see the Hokage." It took all Obito had not to say 'duh' after his sentence.

"Well do you have a meeting scheduled with the third?" Kurenei asked.

"Yes," Obito said, slowly getting bored. He didn't wanna play twenty questions.

"What's your name then?" Kurenei asked.

"I... am a mysterious badass, who don't need no entry pass or name." (2) And with that, Obito used one of his many jutsu and teleported in the Hokage's office where Hiruzen was talking to Inochi about something.

"Hey third! Am I interrupting something?" Obito asked cheekily, he looked a his old companion. He didn't change as much as he thought they would.

"No,actually I'm glad you showed up when you did." Hiruzen said seriously. Obito raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yes. Don't take any offense but even if your story checks out I want to make sure. It's not every day a presumed to be dead ninja shows up." He explained. "So Inochi will be searching through your memories to see if you were telling the truth."

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.'_ Obito swore. "No, no, I understand. Alright, we're going in on of those interrogation rooms for this right?" He asked calmly.

"That's right, 'Obito'." Inochi answered, giving him a skeptic glare. Obito glared at Hiruzen. He told him!? Well he never said not to but still! Inochi led him a small white room where Inochi had his scrolls and equipment to look through the blacked haired boy's brain.

It wouldn't be a problem for Obito to hid his real memories and replace them with fake ones due to a jutsu Madara had taught him(3). Quickly,while Inochi was setting his things up, Obito did the jutsu and made sure Inochi wouldn't see his real memories. Except for certain ones like meeting the Madara (only replacing his name with Atsushi) and training after he healed.

"Alright, let's get started." Inochi said, turning to look at him.

* * *

"His story checks out from what I saw. No hidden doors or anything(4). I just can't believe you survived after that." Inochi said, looking at Obito in surprise.

"I know, pretty lucky huh?" He replied. Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes, thank you Inochi you may go now." He said, the blonde bowed and was about to leave when Obito stopped him.

"Wait Inochi, don't tell any of the others. I wanna... surprise them/" He said, Inochi looked at him.

"Sure thing, just don't wait to long to say anything. Kakashi's been a wreck since... you know." He said awkwardly. Obito rolled his eyes when he heard that.

"Alright I won't." He lied. He may say hi some of them but definitely _not_ Kakashi. Inochi squinted, nodded and left.

"So where's the brat I get to look after?" Obito asked, leaning against Hiruzen's desk. The old man sighed.

"Hold on, hold on. First, I want you to take these." He gave Obito a key, scroll, and a bag of money.

"That's the key to your new apartment and the money I promised you." Hiruzen explained. Obito looked at the scroll in confusion.

"And this? It doesn't look important." He held up the scroll and pocketed the money and key in one of his cloak's pockets.

"It is. At least if you want to take care of Naruto properly. The scroll has all of the information that you'll need to take care of a child." Hiruzen said, Obito almost scoffed.

"Oh come on, how hard could it be to take care of a baby?"

"You'll see." The older man smiled, to Obito it looked more like a knowing grin.

Hiruzen led Obito down the hall to his room. The first thing Obito focused on, was the baby on the floor chewing on a fox plushie.

"Did I mention that he has a habit of getting out of his crib?" Hiruzen asked, Obito looked at him.

"No, no you didn't."

"Well you know now. Naruto, this is Obito Uchiha, he'll be taking care of you from now on." The old man said, picking up Naruto and his plushie.

"Gauh... Ooh!" Naruto spoke in a foreign language, to Obito it was gibbrish. Or baby talk. Hiruzen gently convinced (forced) Obito to hold Naruto.

"I never knew babies were so... squishy." Obito said, poking Naruto's whiskered face. Naruto grabbed his finger causing Obito to stare at him. Naruto just stared at his finger. He bit it.

"What the hell?" Obito was confused. The kid didn't have teeth yet but that doesn't mean he wasn't confused.

"How sweet. He likes you." Hiruzen said happily. "Now then, I have work to do so you can go to your new home." He started to leave the room.

"Uh wait! Do I need a manual or something for this thing?" Obito asked, holding Naruto in a semi awkward position. The baby giggled.

"Everything you need to know is in that scroll. If you need any help, feel free to ask for it." The Hokage replied, he then left the room leaving a dumbstruck Obito with a curious Naruto. Not a good combination.

"So... Will you do tricks for toys or food?" Obito asked the baby. The blonde made more baby noises no one would ever understand. The uchiha sighed. "Guess not."

"Obito proceeded to leave the building (and avoid Kurenei for safety reasons). Once he found his 'new home' he placed Naruto on the floor for a minute before looking around. The old man was nice enough to set him up with some furniture and baby stuff. (Couch, t.v, table, chairs, bed, baby food, diapers, crib, Naruto's toys) The kitchen and bathroom stuff was obviously there on it's own.

"Okay blondie this is your -not our- new temporary home! I just need to set everything up..." He said the last part to himself.

Obito dragged the bed to one of the spare rooms and put the crib and baby supplies in the other spare room. He decided that he'd check the bathroom later and get Naruo off of the kitchen/living room floor.

"Okay Naru, to the crib you go- what's that smell?" He asked, sniffing again he groaned. This place didn't have rotting garbage anywhere did it? Obito looked at the sniffling blonde before he realized the smell was coming from him.

"Oh come on! Uh no crying Naru, just wait a sec!" Obito panicked and looked for the diapers. Naruto, ignoring Obito's earlier order, cried. Loudly.

"I said wait!" Obito groaned just as loudly as Naruto's cries. He found the diapers, grabbed one, picked up Naruto and set him on the table. _'I'm not eating ff of the table until someone cleans it.'_ He thought.

_'Okay how do you change a diaper?'_ Obito wondered. Yes he helped the elderly but he never had to change their diapers. At that moment, Toby came in the room.

"Hey Obito! How's Naruto- what's that smell? Toby doesn't like it!" Tobi said, closing the door.

"Tobi! Perfect timing, you get to help me change Naru's diaper!" Obito said, cheerfully. To Tobi he sounded more relieved and sadistic.

"What!? Tobi doesn't know how to change a diaper!" Tobi yelled, causing Naruto to cry louder.

"Well I don't! Ugh... we'll do it together." Obito said, Tobi slowly nodded. "Fine, but you owe Toby dango!"

Obito slowly took off Naruto's diaper and gagged. "Ew." He immediately threw it into the garbage.

Tobi opened the diaper bag and grabbed one, while Obito grabbed a container of baby wipes and powder.

After an awkward moment of changing a diaper~ (Because there is no way I'm gonna scar the readers for life~)

"Tobi." Obito called calmly.

"Yes?" Tobi answered with so much innocence it hurt.

"...WHY DID YOU PUT THE NEW DIAPER ON HIS HEAD!?" Obito yelled, trying to strangle Tobi. Naruto continued to wail and flail about to get the diaper off of his head.

After another awkward moment of changing a diaper~ This time correctly~

"Ugh..." Oito and Tobi groaned in unison. They sat on the floor, back to back.

"That was awful. Naru, don't do that again. Seriously. Just wait until we potty train you." Obito said, the blonde cooed. Tobi held his chin and hummed.

"You know the kid's pretty cute, when he's not being yucky." He reasoned, Obito nodded.

"Yeah? What of it?" He asked, why did he take the baby again?

"You care about him!" Tobi stood up and clapped, causing Obito lose his balance from loss of support and due to shock.

"What? I do not!" He defended, Tobi pointed his finger at him and wagged it.

"Ah, then why did you agree to look after him, hmm?" Obito glared at him and took off his mask, his sharingan blazing.

"Because he would have grown up alone and hated."

"But you're the one who killed his parents. And why would you care about how he lives, huh?" Tobi pressed further.

"I-"

"You call him Naru~!"

"Okay, okay! I may care about the kid a little. A little!" Obito huffed, feeling defeated. Tobi crossed his arms and nodded.

"Thought so~"

"Shut up."

"Geh hah!"

"You too Naru."

...

Shorter then the first chapter but the next one will be better! I swear! :) So what do you think? Wanna throw an idea my way or do you just like the plot?

(1) I am so sorry, I wrote this at 1:00 a.m

(2) Same reason as (1), although I'm not that sorry for this one.

(3) I don't think Madara did teach him anything like that but let's just say he did in case he was ever caught somewhere and held for questioning.

(4) I KNOW Inochi wouldn't be fooled easily, trust me I do, but this_ is_ OBITO we're talking about. Thanks to Madara I think he could learn jutsus to fool even the smartest ninja.


	3. Raising the Brat

Hehehe~ Obito and Tobi are daddies~ Wait, which one of them is the man-mommy? ...Shit. Oh, I want you guys to know there will be timeskips later on for Naruto's age, right now he's only two months old. The timeskip (probably in the next chapter) will be when he's two.

**Arcami: Ah! I wasn't expecting anyone to figure out some of my plans and thanks to you I have some new ideas as well so thank you.**

Disclaimer: Je ne pas propre Naruto Shippuden. (Don't you just love the French language? Cause it pains me to learn it *no offense to anyone French, I just suck at learning the language*.)

Warnings: Meh.

* * *

**Obito's POV:**

Tobi, not Naruto, TOBi kept me up all night asking for dango, so I had to drag my ass to the nearest restaurant and buy some, just for him to shut up. That didn't even work since he ended up having a sugar rush. For payback he has to change Naruto's diapers from now on- but the only reason I got Tobi his stupid dango was because of the kid.

I'll figure something out.

He's on laundry duty.

"Obito~ Wakey wakey, it's already 11:30, get up!" That annoying voice sang causing me to throw a pillow in it's direction. I smirked when I heard an 'oof'.

"Hey! What if I was holding Ruto!?" Tobi asked, I slowly pushed myself off of the bed to glare at him.

"You'd be his pillow." I yawned. "Even if you weren't I wouldn't let him fall to his untimely death."

"But you'd still throw the pillow at me?" I pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah."

"So mean! I'm gonna play with Ruto, he actually respects me!" Tobi said dramatically and closed the door.

"He can't even talk, so how could he respect you?" I asked/shouted. I checked the time and sighed. I might as well get up.

Not even caring that I left my mask, I sluggishly made my way out of the room and almost tripped over Naruto's (probably Tobi's) building blocks. Wait, building blocks? Who gives a baby (or Tobi) building blocks!?

"Tobi where did these come from?" I asked, he looked at me. At least I think, he has the same mask as I do, only the eye hole is on the other side.

"Oh I got Naru some more clothes and toys! As well as some groceries!"

"You know he's only about two months old, right?" I deadpanned, Tobi waved his arms making Naruto giggle.

"Well he'll like them when he's older!" He defended, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever..." I said, and grabbed a bowl of cereal off of the table. Just as I was about to take a spoonful of cereal, Naruto started sniffling causing Tobi and I to stare at him.

"Whoa, what's wrong Ruto? Are ya hungry, or are you upset that Obito's being mean?" My idiot for a friend cooed.

"Ooh!" The tiny blonde said. He looked at me and held out his just as tiny arms. "Ta!"

"Aw, he wants you to hold him!" Tobi then forced Naruto into my arms, making me let go of my spoon.

I stared the blonde down, what gave him the right to interrupt me and my cereal? "You. Need. To learn. About. Me and my cereal's precious time." He just giggled and tried to grab my hair.

"Wha- Hey no, no we don't grab people's hair. Ow! We also don't pull on other people's hair!" I winced as he painfully pulled on my hair (that kid has a surprisingly strong grip!). I finally have a reason to listen to Toby and get a hair cut, it goes to my lower back. The little devilish blonde had the audacity to laugh! Okay smile- but I knew he was laughing on the inside! Tobi on the other hand looked like a dying walrus.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA-OOF!" He fell to the side when I kicked him in the stomach.

"Idiot." I grumbled. Just what did I get myself into?

"Hey Obito~ We should take Naruto around the village!" My companion said, I stared a him.

"Why?"

"So everyone can see how cute he is! And even though he's a baby he could see what his home looks like." Tobi added, I sighed.

"Or people could look at him, realize he's the Kyuubi vessel, try to stab him with a pitchfork, and run us out of the village!" As soon as I stopped talking Naruto started crying.

"Hey, hey no crying." I said awkwardly, Tobi started panicking and took Naruto from me. He started rocking the blonde back and fourth, singing. Oh no, Toby's ear-piercing voice will just make things worse!

"Rock-a-bye Naru, in the treetop~ When the wind blows, the cradle will rock~. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall~ And down will come Naru, cradle and aaaaall~" I sweat dropped and slapped Tobi. Naruto started wailing, weather it be from the song or the fact I hit Tobi.

"What kind of song is that!? That's a song about a baby falling out of a tree to it's death," I said harshly.

"Toby would never let Naru fall from a tree! Ah, Obito he won't stop crying!" Tobi said, I took Naruto from him before the kid was dropped.

"Shh..." I put a finger to my lips. I started slowly rocking him and hummed, his cries were getting quieter until they were reduced to sniffling, he fell asleep within minutes.

"Aw... You really do care about him." Tobi whispered smugly, I almost forgot the idiot was here.

"Shut. Up. Tobi." I grit my teeth.

"It's okay to care about him, silly Obito! That just means you have a heart!" Tobi whispered excitedly.

"I don't have a heart." I said coldly. I walked down the hall to put Naruto in his crib and, of course, the idiot followed me.

"But then you wouldn't have helped him right?" Tobi continued. "Plus you would't be alive without a heart."

I didn't say anything, I walked into the nursery-thing and placed Naruto in the crib. He was cute, until he started crying. He's better when he's quiet and sleeping.

I shook my head. No getting attached Obito, he'll only disappear like everyone else in the end.

Which reminds me I really should find more members for the Akatsuki... At least if I can slip away from the village long enough to do so.

After getting my mask, I left the apartment and shifted through the streets of Konoha. I watched some kids dragged there parents around and, what I assume were, chunnin talking without a care in the world. I clenched my fists. Why can't everyone be that carefree? Why can't everyone be happy?

I frowned. This walk was supposed to help me clear my head not bring up any shit.

I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. Hard.

"Ow. Erm sorry, didn't see where I was goin-" I stopped mid sentence and stared at a _white haired_** anbu** wearing a mask that covered most of his face.

Of all the people I bump into, it has to be him. It just _had_ to be him!

"It's alright." Kakashi replied, he looked like he was in a hurry. Probably to kill a family of sixteen and leave the family friends in agony...

I have absolutely no bitter feelings towards him at all.

"Are you alright? You look like you're twitching." Kakashi pointed out, I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I have to go now, bye." I quickly walked away, he followed me._ 'What the hell's the matter with_ _him!?'_

"You seem bitter, maybe you should read an ero ero paradise book." He said, I felt myself twitch.

"No, no. I'm fine I'm just under some stress of being a parent." I replied. It is so tempting to use tsukuyomi, or at least hit him.

"Ah, you're a new parent then. Must be tough but it should be worth it in the end." Kakashi said, he had a look of nostalgia. Why?

"...I'm sure you're right about that." I said. "I really must be going, goodbye." I quickly walked away before he could say anything else. I walked in an alley so no one could see me teleport to Ichiruku ramen. Ah ramen is good for the soul, good for the mind.

_'Damn, I almost forgot about Kakashi. Hopefully I won't see him to often.' _I thought, biting my lip.

I walked in the ramen bar and ordered a bowl of pork ramen. Ayame, the old man's daughter if I remember correctly, nodded and started cooking, the old man was cooking for some other customers.

I waited patiently and thanked her when she gave me the bowl of delicious goodness. Since I was gone the food only seemed to get better, I ended up ordering five bowls before I left.

_'Ichiraku really never fails to amaze me. Maybe I'll take Tobi and Naruto here one day-w what am I thinking!? Shut up brain!'_ I patronized myself. No getting attached! No. Getting. Attached.

I thought back to when Naruto pulled my hair and grimaced. I better get a hair cut now. I passed by a barber shop and went in hesitantly. Don't be filled with idiots, don't be filled with idiots, don't, don't. The barber gave me my old hair style from when I was a twelve year-old. Luckily she didn't screw up and I ad no reason to face palm.

After leaving the building and village all together, I went to the forest and practiced my jutsu in peace. Even after training with Madara I didn't want to get rusty. I ended up tearing apart the forest and making a semi-small clearing, my own training grounds. It was far enough from the village s I didn't need to worry about any of Konoha's ninja, not like I saw any ninja anyways.

By the time I got 'home' it was dark and when I opened the door Toby threw his arms around me and started blubbering about changing diapers and thinking I left him behind.

"Idiot. Why would I do that?" I asked, he continued to be dramatic. He wasn't even really crying, he was just acting and being his silly old self.

"T-Tobi g-guesses you wou-w-wouldn't do t-that." He sniffed and started 'sobbing' grossly.

I sighed. "Will you feel better if I take you out for dango tomorrow?" He stopped 'sobbing' and clapped.

"Of course Tobi will! Tobi loves dango, Tobi's also a good boy!" He said happily.

"Gee I wonder what happened to the sobbing mess from not even a couple minutes ago." I deadpanned. Tobi shrugged.

"Don't know~"

I chuckled and watched Tobi skip into Nauto's room, I followed him slowly. He gave me the sleeping blonde and I stared at him. I know I've said this before but I'll say it again, he really is_ cute_, but that doesn't mean I can't get warm up to the kid. I just can't...

...

Aw poor Obito. Don't worry, attachments are great you slimy fish! On the subject of who's the man-mommy it's probably Tobi, even though Obito's the one in denial. Speaking of Obito's denial about slowly caring for Naru, he'll love him to death sooner or later. Arrivederci~!


	4. You Gotta Be Kidding Me

Hello readers! Okay this chapter will mainly focus on Naruto learning how to walk and some _simple _words. Naruto is around nine months old in this chapter so it's, apparently, normal for children to learn these things. But what do I know? I'm no where near old enough for a child of any age!

Ugh... I have a feeling I should change their ages, so no one starts pitying Obi-chan. Eh.

Disclaimer: No! Okay, you know I don't own anything except the clothes on my back and the warmth my laptop provides me! ...I have done to many disclaimers since August 2013.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"This child will be the reason why my hair turns grey when I'm only fifteen." Obito muttered as he held Naruto's small hands in his larger ones. Teaching a toddler to walk was not what he signed up for! "Come on, this way..."

He was leading Naruto across the living room, on his play mat so if he fell he might not cry. The teen had no idea where Tobi was at the time and he didn't frankly care. As long as he wasn't going to come home with seven puppies or bring another baby he was okay with pretty much anything he did.

"H-hey! Steady, steady... Man how can learning to walk be this difficult?" He asked himself, Naruto was grinning at him and kept trying to walk faster, probably to hug his 'Addy'.

"Addy!" He stumbled forwards a bit but caught himself, not to mention Obito caught him.

"How many times do I have to say that my name is Obito? Where did you even learn that anyways?" He asked, he shook his head. "I'm asking a baby questions, this can't be healthy." He said, Naruto put his arms up. "Uppy, uppy!"

"Okay, okay!" Obito sighed and lifted up the blonde, he snuggled closer to his chest. "Addy..."

"Tch, fine I guess you can stay there." The older male said awkwardly, he saw a flash and covered his eyes with his left hand.

"Aw~ You're so cute!" Tobi said, holding a camera in front of his face, Obito felt his face get warmer.

"Gimme that camera! Tobi!"

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

More tiring, yet humorous day passed as Tobi and Obito realized something about 'their' child. Whenever he had the chance he would pull himself up in a standing position and stand for a couple seconds before he would roll over.

Tobi, assuming he was sick, cooed to him and started rambling about doctors and medicine. Obito cringed and explained he was trying to learn how to walk.

This resulted in the two adults to attempt to teach him how to walk.

"Come on Naruto, come to Obito." Obito said with his arms spread, fox plushie in his right hand. The blonde had recently learned to stand without someone holding him and he would try walking. He would always fall. Luckily he's usually on his play mat so he's fine.

Naruto looked at his dad and slowly wobbled towards him, with the help of Tobi of course. When he was almost in front of him, Tobi slowly let go of him, Naruto gurgled and fell on his butt.

"Why did you let go of him Tobi?" Obito sighed, picking up Naruto. The blonde grabbed his plushie and sucked on it's arm, paw. Whatever.

"Wah! Tobi thought he could reach Obito without his help!" Tobi said.

"Bad boy." Obito said and lightly whacked Tobi's head. He shook his head wildly.

"No no no! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Good boys don't just let go of their kids when they try to walk!"

"Ha ha," Naruto clapped as his parents bickered. To him he thought they were just silly looking, mask wearing people.

"Forget it. Should we take a break now or continue with this madness?" Obito asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Let's take a break and go out for some dango!" Tobi ordered happily and fist pumped. Naruto laughed and copyed the movements. "Dangoou!"

Tobi put his arm down and shook his head. "Silly Naruto, it's dango not dangoou!"

"Oh god, he's going to have your enthusiasm isn't he? I have no say in this, I just know it." Obito stated.

"That's right~ Now let's go!" Tobi pulled Obito towards the door, barely giving him time to grab his mask.

"Dammit Tobi!"

"Oobee~!"

Such a lovely family, no?

Tobi led Obito to an old café and ordered a bunch of different sweets, not just dango.

_'That lying little shit.'_ Obito thought bitterly. He stared at his masked companion and child, he sighed. _ 'Whatever. Things could be worse.'_

"Lighten up 'bito! Don't be so serious." Tobi said, he lifted up his mask slightly to eat his dumplings. "Trei te ago."

The uchiha scrunched up his nose. "What?" He took one of the candies on their plates.

Tobi swallowed. "I saaaid you should try the dango. It's always the best!"

"Whatever you say Tobi." Obito replied. Naruto stared at his parents curiously. Well as curious as a baby could be.

"Addy!" He held his arms out to Obito. "Addy!"

"No it's Obito, Naru. Say it with me now, Oh-be-toe. Obito." Said man said, Naruto pouted and continued to stretch his arms out. "Addy!"

"Tobi, why is that Naru tries to call be daddy when he tries to call you Tobi?" Obito asked as he took Naruto out of his high chair. The cafe owner was nice enough to provide one for them.

"Well Tobi thought he could teach Ruto some more words when you were on that mission to to Sunagakure. So Tobi thought he'd teach Ruto who his daddies were and..." The other male trailed off, laughing nervously.

"And?" Obito pressed.

"Tobi pointed at a picture of you and said daddy and he repeated it. Well, sorta repeated it. Tobi was so happy that he forgot to teach him to call Tobi... me daddy." He explained, the other adult twitched.

"Yet you remembered to teach him your name..."

"Uh... yes?"

"You moron." Obito deadpanned, he sunk into his chair, bringing Naruto with him. The blonde only giggled.

"Addy!"

"Obito."

"Addy!"

Obito."

"Addy..."

"Oh-bee-toe."

"Addy an Oobee! Keh heh," Naruto grinned, looking like he won the lottery. Tobi clapped, gaining the attention of people nearby.

"Aw, why would you want him to stop saying that?" He asked.

"Because he should know how to say our names maybe?" Obito suggested, Tobi shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no! He can call us both daddy. Or maybe one of us can me his man-mommy but that can be debated." He said, holding his chin, going into deep thought.

"If anyone's the mom it's you. No questions asked." Obito said, staring in horror.

"But-"

"No buts either!"

They stayed there for about twenty minutes until Obito noticed some of his old peers, Gai, Kurenei, and Asuma dragging Kakashi with them to the same café they were sitting in.

The uchiha twitched. "Time to go Tobi! You pay I'm going home with Naru." He picked up Naruto and fled the area.

"Huh- hey where are you going!? Obitoooo! Gah, he always does that." Tobi grumbled, he payed for their food and ran in his family's direction. The group of jounin stared after him.

"Did he say Obito...?" Kakashi asked himself quietly. Gai slapped his shoulder a little to hard.

"Ah my youthful friend! There are plenty of Obitos out there, he had to have been calling someone else anyways-" Gai was cut off by Kurenei slapping him upside the head.

"Sh," she placed her two of her fingers to her lips. Gai looked at his white haired friend's expression and frowned.

"Ah, how about we get some food now guys? I'm starving." Asuma said awkwardly. This was one of the only times they were able to drag Kakashi with them, he didn't want the chance to be wrecked.

"I'm not that-" Kakashi was shushed.

"Sure, let's go boys." Kurenei said for him. Smiling, she dragged Gai and Kakashi by their ears into the café.

* * *

The duo spent the next days trying to teach Naruto to walk and say some words, while balancing the lives of a jounin and a waiter (yes Tobi's a waiter at another restaurant). On the sixth day both were exhausted.

Tobi woke up early, around seven a.m, he yawned and stumbled out of his room. He heard rustling and decided to see what was going on.

_'Probably Obito trying to cook again. He he, silly Obito! He can't cook to save a life."_ He thought cheekily, he walked down the hall and noticed Naruto's door was open. He shrugged and continued to the kitchen/living room.

What he saw had his eyes(?) nearly popping out of his skull.

Naruto managed to get out of his crib _again_ and since Obito left his door open he ended up going to the living room/kitchen. But that's not what had Tobi gaping like a fish out of water.

Naruto was trying to walk on his own. And he was, somehow, succeeding.

"Naruto!" Tobi called, the blonde fell over and started sniffling. Tobi picked him up and started rocking him, luckily he didn't start singing.

"Hey, hey no crying. Shh, Tobi's so proud of you, Ruto. But don't go off trying to do things like walking on your own right now, your legs are to stubby to start walking on your own anyways." He joked.

"Besides one day you'll start walking then running then jumping and laughing. Making friends and enemies alike, and maybe find a girlfriend along the way. Or a boyfriend, I don't judge! The point is, you'll grow up and have plenty of time to do things." Tobi said, Naruto reached up and grabbed his mask.

"M-mah... Mask."

"Yes Ruto, that's my mask." Tobi said calmly. He put Naruto back on his play mat and went to get some food for himself and the blonde.

Tobi, despite what Obito thought, could be pretty smart when he wanted to be, he just liked being carefree. He knew that his friend didn't want anything to do with Kakashi but he was so tense at the sight of him.

_'Maybe Toby should try to make them friends again...'_ He thought. He could go to the Hokage's office and ask Hiruzen to place the two of them on a mission together. Toy nodded. Yes! That's exactly what Tobi was going to do!

"Naru! We're going to bring your daddy and his friend back together, even if we have to lock them in a storage unit!" Tobi said happily. Naruto tilted his head.

"Orage? ...Frand." He repeated, rolling on his stomach.

"Yes Naruto, your daddy and his friend will be together again!" Tobi exclaimed loudly and fist pumped, earning him a loud bang from the neighbors.

_"Keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep!"_

"Opps. Sorry!" Tobi yelled back. Looking back at Naruto he laughed nervously.

"Let's hope daddy Obito didn't hear any of that."

"Daddy!"

"Yes if daddy heard us then- you said your first word!" Tobi squealed, spinning Naruto in the air.

Naruto spit up on him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OBITO!"

...

Aw look at that. So next chapter might mainly focus on Kakashi and Obito being friendly again... I won't lie I ship it and the thought of them raising Naruto (along with Tobi as the weird uncle) is so cute in my mind.

The only problem with that is that I might have to write them going on a mission and I don't even know if people would like that. PLus I've never written an action-y scene before so... meh. We'll see what happens~


	5. No Way Not Happening! EVER! part 1

I have had to move so many chapters around it's not even funny, curse you plot ideas!

Anyways, thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Seriously every time I get an e-mail saying someone did the following my heart warms. :) And anyone who doesn't have an account but has been reading this, thank you too- hell thanks for just reading everyone!

**STORY HAS BEEN EDITED, GO CHECK CHAPTER ONE AND TWO TO SEE THE DIFFERENCES, THEY MAKE THE STORY MORE BELIEVABLE AND LESS STUPID! **

Disclaimer: No

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

And so, true to his word, Tobi made an appointment with the third Hokage the next night. Pfft, no he didn't. Tobi waltzed into the Hokage's building, marched up the stairs and threw open the door. Hiruzen sighed deeply and smoked his pipe.

"Hello Tobi." He greeted. He met Tobi a month after he gave Naruto to Obito. He thinks of Tobi as a big kid, or a man-child. That's basically what he is.

"Hey old man!" Tobi waved frantically. Hiruzen smiled. He didn't know where exactly Tobi came from but he was a... lovely addition to the village.

"Is there something you needed? I have a meeting to go to soon." He said, Tobi nodded.

"Yeah! Tobi was wondering if you could put Kaka... Kasha... Kakashi Higotae and Obito on a mission together! Can you?" He asked, the old man frowned and didn't say anything for a while.

"I would, but I have a feeling Obito would be a little tense when it comes to Kakashi. He explained, Tobi frowned.

"Aaaah! Can't you send them to somewhere like the acedemy or on a delivery mission? Maybe make 'em teach some students!" He suggested, Hiruzen tilted his head.

"Well... actually... That's a good idea Tobi." He said, taking a drag from his pipe.

"Really? YAY, so Tobi's a good boy?" Tobi asked, if you looked closely his eye hole would look like it's shimmering.

"Yes Tobi, you're a good boy." Hiruzen chuckled. "I'll send Obito and Kakashi on a mission tomorrow."

"Thank you, old man!"

Tobi went home gleefully and practically skipped down the streets of Konoha. He opened the apartment door and saw Obito playing with Naruto and a peg box.

"No the sphere goes in that hole Naru..." The uchiha said, watching the blonde struggle to shove the sphere in the triangle hole. Tobi silently squealed to himself and quietly grabbed his camera.

"Say cheese guys!" He sang and took a picture, Obito jumped.

"Wait what- Tobi! Quit taking pictures of us!" He said. "Why don't you take pictures of you and him?"

"No way! You're so cute!They're for memory purposes and I have pictures of me and Naruto. Oh and some of all three of us!"

"We already remember what happened, wait when did you take pictures of all three of us? Nevermind, gimme the camera!"

"I don't wanna!"

Naruto watched the two run around the room. He had very strange parents. Guardians? The weird uncles no one talks about? Parents fit them more. He giggled watching Obito tackle Tobi. He looked back at the peg box and continued to try and shove the sphere in the triangle's hole. He pouted when it still wouldn't fit.

"Daddy! Why wo e gow in?" He asked, Obito turned to him.

"The sphere goes in the round hole, Naru." He said calmly. The blonde stared at him with his big blue eyes. He threw the sphere next to the couch and picked up the cube. He tried putting it in the sphere's spot. Obito looked back at Tobi, he was hiding under the kitchen table. "See Tobi? You should be helping Naru while I delete that photo."

"But it's adorable," the other whined.

"No it's not!"

"But you haven't even seen it!" Tobi shoved the camera in his face. When their in the apartment Obito doesn't wear his mask as much. He took the camera and looked at the picture.

"..."

"..."

"...Delete."

"No!" Tobi crawled out from under the table and snatched the camera. He sighed in relief when he saw it was still there.

Obito sighed. "Just don't from it like you did with the other ten thousand pictures." He complained, knowing Tobi would either put the picture in his scrapbook or frame it.

* * *

Obito woke up the next day around seven in the morning and struggled to wake up. Not because of waking up so early, but he had a strange feeling. He had a feeling that if he got out of bed he would regret it, it was sorta like a bad omen. He knew, he just_ knew_ if he left his warm covers and stepped out into the cold air, he would instantly regret it but there would be no going back. It would be too late for him.

Hesitantly (extremely hesitantly) he slowly crept out of bed. He stood there waiting for something to happen for what felt like hours, Obito sighed, grabbed his mask, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. That was just stupid.

When Obito was about to take off his shirt, Tobi walked in with a bowl of lucky charms. Why? No one knows, maybe because he was hungry. Lucky charms are amazing. Go get a bowl of lucky charms. Just leave the poor leprechaun alone to his own lucky charms.

"Obito, the old man wants you to go to the Hokage Residence at 8:00 a.m for a mission!" He said, Obito threw a toilet paper roll at him.

"TOBI GET OUT!"

"Ow! What's the problem!?"

"HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF MORALS!? Now get out!" Obito yelled. Tobi ran out of the room screaming 'Naruuu! Help!'

Obito sighed. What mission could the old man have for him this time? He just got back from a three day mission, six day if you include how long it took to get to the sand village. At least he was alone on that mission like every other one he's been sent on (except for one with Inochi and Gai. Awkward) He shrugged, he'll find out when he leaves.

The teen did the rest of his routine, ate breakfast, talked/bickered with Tobi a bit, _tried_ (and failed) to get Naruto to call him by his name, get his weapons, and left. He tried (failed again) to ignore Tobi waving at him, tissue in his left hand, Naruto secured on his shoulders, on the balacony attached to their apartment.

He knew he would regret leaving his bed.

When Obito left for the Hokage Residence everything was normal. People were in the streets, kids going to the acedemy, jounin patrolling, shops opening, etc etc. But still something seemed off.

Once the uchiha was in the hokage's office he almost had a heart attack. There stood Kakashi fucking Hatake chatting with Hiruzen. WHen they heard the door open they turned to look at him.

"Ah good, you're here." Hiruzen said. "Now, I know both of you are from differet status' but I have a mission fo the both of you; I need you to deliver this scroll to a jounin from the Hidden Rain village, he should have a scroll for you as well. This is a very important mission that could strengthen the relationship between the rain and leaf villages. Your meeting point is Tanzuko(1) village." He said, handing Kakashi the scroll.

"We'll make sure it gets there," he said, pocketing the scroll. Isn't he still an anbu or something!? Make him go away, I'm not an anbu dammit!

"Are you coming?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and saw Kakashi by the door.

"Just a minute, I need to ask the Hokage someting." I replied, trying not to growl. He nodded and stepped out oof the room. I glared a the old man.

"What the hell? I can't stand him! He- he_ killed_ Rin!" Obito gritted through his teeth. Hiruzen frowned.

"How could you know that? What happened to Rin Nohara is top secret."

Shit.

"I saw him do it, he stabbed her in the chest with his stupid chidori!" Obito said. '_When it comes to murdering fellow comrades you can't really say you're better then him.' _He thought bitterly. He wore a different mask and had different clothes so he doubted that people who saw him would recongize him. At least, he hoped no one could recongize him.

"Why didn't you mention this when we first met?" He asked.

"I wanted to put the past behind me, but seeing him again is just... aurgh." Obito replied. "It's too much. This is like re-opening a old wound."

"Is that why you never came back to the village?" The third asked, Obito nodded.

"How do you expect us to work together though?" The teen asked, Hiruzen hummed.

"I think it would be better for the both of you to reconnect, you're the only living memebers of your team. As for working together... you'll have to on this mission so try to keep the past behind you." He said.

"You aren't the only one who was grieving for Rin when she died. Kakashi has been losing himself ever since then, no, ever since you 'died' he's been distancing himself." The third explained.

Obito frowned under his mask but nodded. Without another word he left to find Kakashi waiting for him by the door. He was leaning on the wall reading one of his perverted books until Obito opened and shut the door.

"How did it go with the Hokage?" He asked, Obito glared at him behind his mask.

"None of your business." He snapped, Kakashi shook his head and put his arms up in defense. Obito really didn't want to talk to him.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Kakashi sighed, closing his book and pocketing it. The left the building and village without saying a word to each other, just how both wanted it to stay. Silent and kinda awkward.

* * *

What's this? A short chapter? Sorry guys this chapter's gonna have to be split in two parts. I'm not sure how to write Kakashi in a darker way instead of his funny, weird self. I would write Obito reaching out to him but that wouldn't really work unless his conscious (basically a mental chibi Tobi on his left shoulder) plays a part in this.

(1) Is Tanzuko villlage a thing? Probably not, I barely remember any 'minor' town/village names.


	6. No Way Not Happening! EVER! part 2

Ugh... I didn't know how to write this at all! I sorta made Kakashi a little like his team seven self and Obito a bit like his old self but I didn't know what else to do! ...Meh. :/

Disclaimer: O_e Do you really wanna go there?

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Obito and Kakashi had left Konoha a couple hours ago, still not talking, still not bonding. At one point they (Kakashi) decided to make a plan in case this was an ambush and not a simple (not so simple) trade. They figured the mission would take about a day to complete so they decided to make their way to Tanzuko village as quickly as possible (without Obito having to teleport them).

Tanzuko village was a fairly small establishment. It was located near the boarder of both the Fire country and Rain country, the deadline for them to reach the village was by tomorrow afternoon, it was already near midnight (long way even with their speed, huh?).

"I think we should stop here." Kakashi said. Obito looked at him and squinted.

"Why? We're almost there, I can see the village from here." He said, the albino pointed ahead.

"Yes but judging by how far away it is and considering how the village is almost a tiny speck we might as well take a break here. We'll continue in the morning." He replied. Kakashi walked over to a tree and set up a sleeping bag.

"Graugmr... annoying albino... fhastupidkashi... thinks he's so great even now." Obito was muttering undescribable gibbrish as he took out his own sleeping bag. They left for their homes to get supplies for their mission before they left.

Obito left to get wood for a fire while Kakashi made a pit for the fire. And contemplate his comrade.

_'Is he Obito? That's impossible, he died years ago. But stranger things have happened... The third never even said his name so this doesn't help. Although that other masked man screamed Obito and chased after him...'_ He wasn't taking this that well. Better then expected, but not to well.

_'If say he is Obito then why didn't he come back to the village? Why would he pretend to be dead? Does he even know what happened to Minato-sensei and Rin? He does resemble Obito, hair style wise but that's not enough to say he's him. Even though they share the same name...'_ Kakashi sighed as he finished making a pit. He was just over thinking this.

Obito on the other hand was weighing the options of killing Kakashi and saying the Rain nin killed him, or be frisky- FRIENDLY! He meant friendly, with him. He knew that Tobi played a hand in this, probably because he thinks they need to make the 'fluff-fluffs' together or else neither of them will ever be truly happy.

Which is bullshit since he has a hyperactive man-child, an adorable baby, and the love of his life is dead. Why wouldn't he be happy? (Ignore the last part and he's living the good life.) Tobi was just beinging his goofy self is all.

He sighed, picking up another fallen branch. Maybe he _should_ let bygones be bygones and try to open up to his old chum. Despite the fact he cringes every time he thinks of his old life or anyone from that life.

This brings him to to the subject of Akatsuki. What about Project Tsukuyomi? He just up and left it, Nagato probably didn't know what to think of that.

Obito sighed and made his way back to his... enemy? Ex-friend? Sure. His enemy-ex-friend and gracefully (like a swan) dropped the wood next to him.

"If we attract any enemies or predators it'll be your fault Kakashi Hatake." He said, crawling into his sleeping bag.

"I'll put the fire out before we fall asleep." The other replied, lighting a fire.

This is good. They're talking.

"Yeah, sure. If you don't fall asleep first that is." Obito muttered. Kakshi shrugged and took out his perverted book of secrets, ecchi and... yaoi? Just kidding it's hentai.

"So I was wondering," he started." What's your name? Or should I refer to you as Mr Anonymous?"

Obito buried himself in his cocoon like bag. "None of your buisness! Just call me Anonymous or something."

"Or I could name you." Kakashi said calmly, causing Obito to sputter in his mind.

"Or you could not." He suggested, although he unintentionally made it sound like a plea.

"Let's see... How about Kenji?" Obito face palmed. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Don't like it? That's okay, how about Daisuke? Katashi?" The albino offered, Obito would have been gaping like a fish if he could.

"Katashi? Really, _Kakashi_?" He stared at him, the other ninja stared back.

"Fine, fine. Shin? No no, to bold. You seem more like a 'in the shadows' type of person." Kakshi said, he snapped his fingers. "Ah I know, how about Ren?"

"Oh god, I give up! My name's..." Obito trailed off. "Nevermind and let me sleep!" He hid his head in his sleeping bag. Kakashi only sighed and closed his book. He put out the fire and went t his own sleeping bag.

"Right. Goodnight Obito."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved him off. Wait he knows his name? Does he knows it's him?...Shit.

...

Obito awoke to the sound of rustling in the trees. His senses immediately went on high alert and he slowly grabbed one of his kunais from his pouch.

He activated his sharigan and looked around the area, he saw two ninja in the trees and four on the ground. Getting a closer look he realized they were rock village ninja.

"You think these are the leaf ninja?" He heard one ask quietly. Another nodded.

"Yeah, hey can't be the Rain ninja since we already took care of 'em."

"Should we check their stuff for their scroll?"

"Yeah. If either of them wake up, you know what to do."

Obito glared at the three ninja coming closer to look for their scroll. He aimed for one of the shorter ninja and was about to throw his kunai.

Until two Kakashi clones appeared and attacked the ninja.

"What the hell!?" He heard one yell. Not caring at this point, he jumped up and threw his kunai at one of the ninja in the trees. He pierced the man's left shoulder since he dodged before it hit his heart.

One of the ninja with black hair had used a Earth style jutsu that would have crushed him he not be able to 'go through' attacks. The uchiha had used his fire style: fire bomb jutsu as a counter attack. He almost caused a forest fire had another ninja, clearly a jounin not used water style jutsu to put out the flames.

Kakashi, including his clones, had decided to take down the ninja on the ground while Obito handled the ones in the trees.

He winced when he was jabbed in the chest by a strong, rock-inhanced blow to the chest and another blow to the back. He staggered and coughed for a moment but ran at the large ninja who punched him, he copied the same jutsu he used thanks to his sharingan. He knocked the man off his feet and threw his shuriken at him, the man used the substitution jutsu.

Kakashi, detecting his movements, moved to the side to avoid a large shuriken. He spun around to face two of he ninjas. He did some hand signs and called out:

"Water style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" And the two were hit. One left unconscious, the other one coughing and working with a jutsu of her own.

"Earth style: Golem Technique!" She created a golem that lunged for Kakashi, it barely missed him but caused him to fall back into another ninja in the tree. The one Obito was about to cut down with his kunai.

"Shit! Kakashi move!" He yelled, he stabbed his comrade in the chest. Luckily it was one of his shadow clones. The real Kakashi had just killed one of the ground ninjas.

Obito wasted no time in attacking his original target. As well as a few others.

"Water style: Reverse Rain!" He cried as rain started to fall, hitting the ground it went upwards and started to transform into a similar jutsu to the water spear jutsu. Most of the opposing nin were hit, causing them to either shelter themselves from the attack, counter attack, or flee.

The fight continued on for what seemed like hours when the remaining (living) rock ninja fled. Kakashi sighed and checked the corpses for the rain village's scroll, it was in one of the body's clothing.

"Well, the Rain village had good intentions." He said. "We should report back to the Hokage."

"What about our scroll?" Obito asked, Kakashi dug through his pockets and took it out.

"Alright then, we have two options: We could go to the Rain village directly and deliver the scroll that way. Or we could go back to Konoha, explain what happened, and let the Hokage decide what to do." He said. "Although that may cause the rain village to suspect that we killed their ninja."

"Then let's go there and give them the scroll." Obito said, Kakashi nodded and put the scroll back in his pocket.

As they were about to leave, one of the assumed 'dead' rock ninja shakily stood up and charged at Kakashi with a kunai. Kakashi reacted quicker then Obito and made his chidori appear. He ran at the ninja but started to think of Rin's expression before he killed her. He stopped running and stood there as the other man stabbed him in the chest.

"Ah!" He yelped and held his bleeding chest. Obito glared at the rock nin and did one last jutsu.

"Fire style: Mythical Fire Flower!" He blew out bright flames and the ninja had no time to dodge. Not that he could since he was an inch from death.

Obito turned his attention to Kakashi. He was bleeding out and breathing heavily.

"Damn. Why would you stop you idiot...?" The uchiha bit his lip. He wasn't an expert on medicine but he at least knew he had to dress the wound and stop the bleeding.

He convinced Kakashi to lie down while he applied pressure to the wound. Obito cursed when the blood continued to flow like a river. Slowly, it dwindled to a small, lagging flow until it completely stopped.

But by then Kakashi had lost a lot of blood.

"Dammit, we need to get you to a hospital and fast." Obito said to himself, standing up. He went through his supplies and dressed the wound. It was the least he could do for him.

"The n-nearest hospital's at Tanzuko v-village..." Kakashi coughed out, Obito lightly smacked his head.

"Shush! You've already lost a lot of blood, no need to push yourself." He said, concerned for the bloody anbu in front of him.

Something about this whole set up didn't seem right to Obito. He knew he should hate Kakashi and be more then happy to watch him bleed to death but he didn't. Don't get him wrong he still hated what Kakashi did but seeing him blood splattered and pathetic made him feel more pity then hate. He didn't see a cold killer when he was like this, he saw his old friend in a weak state.

He picked Kakashi up piggyback style. When he was sure that he was secure he teleported to Tanzuko village, rushed to the hospital, and let the doctors take Kakashi away when they noticed him.

Obito sighed and checked the time, it was six in the morning. He decided to sleep until someone told him about Kakashi. Or until he would have to go to the Rain village, possibly alone.

* * *

Wow. The longest chapter for this story and it wasn't even originally intended! You deserve a ppat on the back S, you really do. *pats self on the back* So Kakashi will be fine, can't let him die just yet! (no he won't die in this story)


	7. Let's Play: Tobi Makes A Friend!

So this is sorta apart of chapter No Way Not Happening! EVER! but I didn't want to write a 'part 3'. So this takes place right after Obito brought Kakashi to the hospital. :3

Oh and let's pretend Pain and Konan aren't the direct leaders of the hidden Rain village, just the Akatsuki. (I can't stop changing shit can I?)

Disclaimer: UGH!

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Obito had delivered the scroll to the leader of the Rain village and explained what had happened to her team. She was very... irritated with the Rock village after hearing what happened, she thanked Obito nonetheless and sent him on his way.

So now Obito was sitting in Kakashi's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up. The doctor had said if Obito hadn't stopped the bleeding wen he did Kakashi would have probably died. Kakashi would also wake up within the hour and they'd be able to leave after a day or two.

Honestly Obito didn't want to wait that long in a small town where he didn't ave anything to do.

He sent a messenger hawk to Konoha, explaining that they may come back later then expected but the mission was a success.

He stared at Kakashi's pale face and twitched. Even in the hospital his mask was still covering the bottom half of his face.

_'I wonder if I could just...'_ Obito hesitated but inched closer to the sleeping anbu. He didn't seem to realize he was a bit too close for comfort, he was about to lift up the mask when a voice started him.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi yawned, looking at the other with very unamused eyes. Obito pulled his hand back.

"N-nothing!" He said on the inside he was scolding himself for not sensing Kakashi wake up. And for giving in to curiousity.

"Right." Kakashi said, he sat up and continued to look at him. He just noticed he didn't have his headband on to cover his eye._ His_ eye to be accurate.

"What?" Obito asked.

"Do you still have the scroll?" Kakashi asked, Obito shook his head. Before Kakashi could say anything he added;

"Gave it to the leader of the Rain village. Friendly lady she is." He said, Kakashi nodded.

"Ah..." They slipped into an uncomfortable silence.

"I suppose I should say thanks... for helpng me last night." Kakashi said quietly.

"O-oh?" Obito uttered. "Don't mention it, I wouldn't leave a... comrade behind, even if the mission was at stake."

"That's a good statement to follow." Kakashi said. If he had to take a guess, from one-ten, for this guy being Obito he would say seven.

They fell in a less awkward silence, both were lost in their own thoughts to notice the change in the air around them.

* * *

Tobi was strolling down the streets of Konoha with Naruto in a stroller he bought a week ago. He wondered how Obito was doing with Kakashi, or more so; Did they kill each other on sight?

He knew he made the right choice when he asked the Hokage to place them on a mission together, he just hoped the outcome would be as glamorous as he pictured it. Yep, them singing songs of yore as they skip back to Konoha without a care in the world. With rainbows and pixies behind them.

He shook his head. That would actually be disturbing, even for him.

Tobi looked down at the sleeping bonde in the stroller and smiled. Even if things didn't work out for Obito and his friend he still could come back to his family!

He decided to take Naruto to the park and waited for him to wake up s he could put him on the swings. Last time he tried to wake him up Naruto started crying and 'fisted' him.

He noticed a black haired woman with her sons, one a baby the other looked around seven. The seven year-old looked to mature for his age but happy. He and the mother seemed to be talking about something.

Tobi, wanting to make a new friend, went up to her after her oldest son left to play on the equipment.

"Hello!" He greeted happily, she looked at him with her black eyes and smiled.

"Hello. Do you need something?" She asked, Tobi shook his head.

"Not really. I just wanted to talk and see if I could make a friend." He replied, the woman chuckled, he reminded her of a child.

"Alright. My name's Mikoto Uchiha." She said, holding her hand out to shake. Tobi grabbed it with one of his and shook it enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet ya Mikoto! I'm Tobi." They started talking about whatever came to mind, trivial things, friends (which Tobi sorta lacked), family (their partners mostly), and the such.

"So you adopted your baby?" She asked after Tobi finished his fascinating tale on how he met Naruto.

"Yep! I thought Obito was crazy for wanting to take in a kid but I grew to love him." He said, Mikoto smiled fondly.

"That's good! It would be a shame if you didn't like him- oh you never said his name." She said, Tobi scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah. His name's Naruto, wanna see him?" When she nodded he took out the blonde, careful not to wake him, and let Mikoto hold him.

She stopped smiling when she looked at the baby. She was holding the Kyuubi vessel, but that didn't bother her as much as the fact she was holding Minato and Kushina's son. Looking at him reminded her so much of her fallen friends she gave him back to Tobi.

"He's so cute, Tobi." She said, he nodded excitedly, not noticing her change in demenor.

"That he is! Oh and Mikoto's daughter is cute too!" He said which caused her to start laughing. Kushina had made the same mistake when she first saw Sasuke.

"Thank you, Tobi. But Sasuke's a boy, not a girl." She corrected, Tobi looked at her in shock.

"Sorry! Tobi just thought he had a girlish face so he thought he was a she."

"It's okay, an old friend of mine made the same mistake." At this point Mikoto's other son, Itachi, had walked over to them and stared.

"Mother, who is this?" He asked, Mikoto smiled at him.

"Hello Itachi. You're done playing with Shisui? This is Tobi, be nice okay?" She said, Tobi waved at him.

"Howdy!"

"Hi. And yes mother, Shisui had to to go home." Itachi replied to both adults. "Can we go home now? I'm hungry."

"Sure thing, Itachi." Mikoto said, she turned to Tobi. "Bye Tobi, I hope we can talk again!"

"Bye-bye!" Tobi waved them off, happy to make a new friend. Naruto woke up and pouted. Tobi looked at him, hearing his stomach growl he sheepishly waved at the blonde.

"Hungy!"

"You're hungry too Naru? Well let's go get some ramen then!" Tobi said, he led him away to Ichiraku ramen and ordered two bowls of miso ramen, one kid size.

...

**Two. Days. Later.**

Obito and Kakashi could leave Tanzuko village and headed back to Konoha as quickly as possible (without Obito having to teleport them).

Now if Obito said that this mission didn't leave him conflicted feelings and a moment of nostalgia, he would win the prize for 'Worst Liar' and be declared 'le Denial King'. But he didn't know what to do about any of that due to the fact he's an angry little ball of vengence and pain. Just kidding, it's because he doesn't know if he should try to kill Kakashi or befriend him like Tobi planned.

Speaking of Tobi, Obito would have to have a friendly chat with him later about why you shouldn't screw around with friends, not-friends, and missions. He nodded to himself. Yes. A 'chat' would definitely (not) make Tobi understand some human curtesy.

Once they made it to the village, Kakashi decided to inform the Third of their return while Obito went home. Surprisingly, they actually said goodbye without getting an annoyed grunt from either ninja.

Tobi you wonderful soul, you've made progress~

He unlocked the apartment door and sighed. He seriously didn't have a clue for what he was doing. He heard footsteps rush towards him then saw Tobi run out of his room.

"Obitoooooooo~! Welcome back!" Tobi all but yelled. "Tobi would have gotten a banner or something but I thought you were coming back tomorrow!"

"I don't think I need a banner but thanks." Obito(ooooooo) replied. "Oh and this is for playing match-maker."

"Match-whater?" Tobi asked, the other adult whacked his head with a jutsu scroll. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For playing match-maker. Didn't you hear me?" Obito let a small grin slip on his face, happy that the mask covered it.

"But Tobi was trying to help." He whined.

"Help. Well-" Obito stopped talking. "Well..."

"Well what?"

"...I guess you helped. And yes you're a good boy. Sometimes."

"Yay!" Tobi threw his arms around the other, he was pushed off.

"No touchy, touchy feely touch." Obito said, crossing his arms in an 'x' form. Lightler footsteps were heard running (and tripping. Alot) down the hall. An orange and blue blur ran into him.

"Daddy!" Naruto said, wrapping his tiny arms around his legs.

"Hello Naru." Obito greeted calmly, ruffling his son's hair. Tobi pouted.

"So you'll accept hugs from Naru but not Tobi? To... I'm hurt Obito, oh how you wound me." He mocked, placing a hand on his heart. "My poor heart can't take the pain."

Seeing his uncle/father/thing's 'distress', Naruto let go of Obito and hugged Tobi in stead. "Don bee sad Tobe!"

At least he almost got his name right.

"Aw, Tobi's okay Naru. Your cuteness has healing abilites! For hearts at least." Tobi said.

"Oh I made a friend two days ago Obito!" He said, Obito sweat dropped, anime style.

"Please tell me there isn't a dog or other stray anima in my room."

"Hey! She's really nice and her name's Mikoto Uchiha. Are you related to her?" Tobi asked, picking up Naruto. Obito frowned.

"I know of her but I'm not nessacarily related to her."

"Oh that's too bad. Do ya want to meet her?" Tobi replied, the other thought about it. Most of the Uchihas, specifically the police, have been complete assholes recently. But if Tobi likes her...

"Maybe." He said.

"Yay, she'll like you. And she has a kid Naru's age to so they could be friends one day! She has another son named Itachi if I remember correctly and-" Obito started to tune Tobi out and only nodded and said 'yeah' at certain parts.

* * *

I know, I know, I could have done a better job but I didn't know what to write! At least Tobi made a friend! And lead me to creating another chapter that wasn't planned... dammit. Meh, I have fun writing this story so it's not to bad. But I've been delaying this one chapter for so long... (Naruto's second birthday, cupcakes and ramen for all, this was supposed to be chapter 4, where did my life go wrong...?)


	8. Tobi, Tobi Please Stop

Hey guys! Here's one of the many unexpected chapters, I'm not sure how long this will be so please bear with me. :3 So Naru's about... God I don't know. Eleven months? Let's just go with that.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Tobi decided to introduce Obito to Mikoto as soon as possible. Was that a good idea? Nope. Did he care? No he didn't care.

This is how Obito and Mikoto found themselves at the apartment with their sons on a play date, a month after Tobi declared their meeting.

"Hello, my name is Mikoto Uchiha. It's very nice to meet you..." Mikoto trailed off, holding her hand out for Obito to shake. He awkwardly did. Tobi watched them interact, he mostly tried to ignore the feeling of Obito's intense glare.

"My name's Obito. Hi." He said, hesitant to say his name. He shook her hand then let go.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Obito." She smiled, putting her hand back down. "Tobi's told me a lot about you so I was wondering when we'd meet."

"Oh he has, has he?" Obito sent another glare towards Tobi. "I actually though Tobi was joking about introducing me to his friends, silly me huh?"

Tobi was getting bored of watching them (that and he thought Obito was going to glare a hole in his head), he left the room and went to Naruto's room. He frowned, both of the toddlers were away from each other.

_'Come on Naru, go make a friend!'_ He encouraged in his mind. He really wants his family to not die alone I guess. Tobi left after he saw Naruto glance at Sasuke- he had to make sure his camera still had enough space for more pictures.

Naruto was playing with his blocks when he spotted another toddler. There were more? He wasn't the only one? He left his blocks, accidentally knocking over one of his structures, and stumbled towards it. It stared at the toys near it, not knowing what to do. Naruto poked it's arm.

"Hi." He said, it poked back. It looked at Naruto with beady (they aren't that beady) black eyes.

"Hi." It said, it looked at the toys that surrounded it, like they were going to imprison it. It looked back at the blonde. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nautoe. Who are you?"

This is good, they're conversing. The other toddler played with it's fingers.

"Sasukeh." He (I prefer 'it') replied.

"You wanna play, Sasukeh?" Naruto asked, he nodded. They went back to Naruto's blocks and almost (okay, they did) started a fight over who could build the tallest block tower. It was kind of weird since neither knew proper English but they seemed to understand each other. Sort of.

Naruto was building a tower straight up from the ground, he had eight blocks so far. Sasuke was making a slightly more stable tower, he had seven blocks. They continued to build upwards until they couldn't reach with their stubby arms and decided to climb on other toys to reach the top. This onlyworked until they got to their fourteenth blocks. Both of their towers fell on the other's head.

This is good though, now Naruto has made a friend-thing. (hehehehehehehe) And has life experience in block-building and pain. (since we all know Tobi baby's him and tried to baby proof the apartment)

"Mommy!" "Daddy!" They both cried, neither of them liked having blocks hit them apparently.

Mikoto chuckled and went to calm down Sasuke while Obito did the same for Naruto. If one looked closely it would look like the babies were glaring at each other. (hehehehehehe)

"What happened?" Tobi poked his head in the room, camera in hand.

"I think Sasuke and Naruto hit their heads on the blocks." Mikoto said, noticing the colorful, plastic blocks scattered across the floor. She found the situation a little humorous- as long as neither baby were hurt.

"Are they okay!? Can Tobi help?" Tobi asked, mother mode kicking in.

"I think they're okay for the most part, Tobi. They don't have any life-scaring injuries." Obito said, checking Naruto for any said life-scaring injuries.

"E's a erk!" Naruto pouted, trying and failing to glare at Sasuke. He wasn't hurt, but that doesn't mean he wasn't mad at Sasuke for his tower falling on his head.

"E's a meanie!" Sasuke pouted. Mikoto laughed.

"I can tell these two will be friends when they're older. If not friends, then rivals."

"That wouldn't surprise me, they have that vibe to them." Obito commented.

Mikoto stayed there for about an hour and left when she remembered that she had to help Fugaku with the preparations for the Uchiha clan's meeting.

"So~ You want her as a friend or what?" Tobi asked after he put Naruto in his crib.

"She's pleasant. Definitely a change from the idiot I deal with 24/7." Obito said, Tobi was tempted to stomp his foot.

"Tobi's not an idiot. He's very smart." He whispered/yelled as he closed the door to Naruto's room.

"For some things, yes you are smart. Some other things, you're far from it!" Obito said in a sing-song tone, Tobi crossed his arms.

"Hey! Don't think that Tobi... I won't make you re-connect with anyone! Inochi could help Tobi since he wants you to tell everyone you're Obito." He said, now Obito crossed his arms.

"Uh no thanks. Maybe when Naruto can live on his own and when I can skip town." He said sarcastically. "Or maybe when I confess my 'undying love/hate' to Kakashi. Then I can skip town."

"Why would you do that after saying you love Kakashi- you love Kakashi!?" Tobi panicked. He didn't think his match making skills were _that _good!

"No you idiot! I was being sarcastic!" Obito said. "Seriously Tobi, learn sarcasm!"

"Tobi knows what sarcasm is!" Tobi said, Obito nodded and made his way to the front door. "Where are you going?"

"It's Saturday!" Obito said before he left the apartment.

"Oh." Tobi hummed. Every Saturday Obito would leave the apartment and go to the graveyard to visit Rin and sometimes he'd even visit Minato. It was his way of greiving and semi staying true to himself. (without becoming a homicidal maniac hell bent on revenge *cough cough* Sauke Uchiha *cough cough*)

Obito, after going to a flower shop (not Inochi's), made his way to the graveyard. He did his usual grieve for ten minutes and left. Going back to his apartment he was stopped by Inochi, who saw him pass by his flower shop.

"Hey Obito. How've you been?" The blonde asked, the other male shrugged.

_'Please stop calling me Obito in public, or better yet at all.'_ Is what he wanted to say, in stead he said; "Alright I guess, and you Inochi?"

"Pretty good actually." He said. "Would you like to come to Chouza's restaurant around six o'clock? People like Gai, Kurenei, Asuma, Tsume and the rest of our friends will be there."

"Uh I haven't really talked to any of them except on missions, none of them even know it's me or what my name is so..." Obito trailed off, Inochi frowned.

"Then here's your chance to tell everyone."

"No, no, no. Much to soon, Naruto isn't even one yet. Let's yet a couple more months. Or better yet years..." Obito said, the other man sighed.

"You do realize someone will figure out who you are sooner or later, right? Just be happy I never told anyone who you were." He said.

"Yes, which I really appreciate and respect you for." The uchha said. "How about I tell them when they're more comfortable with my presence?"

"Obito..." Inochi said in a warning tone. "You're stalling and procrastinating. How much longer do you want to wait?"

"I don't know." He said, clenching his fist. "Look I'll go meet up with you at six-ish, will that appease you?"

"For now,maybe." The blonde said. Looking back at his shop he sighed. "I'll hold you to this, got it? I have to go now, my break's pretty much over."

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Inochi. I'll let you get back to your work." Obito said, the blonde nodded.

******Timeskip****** **(7:38 p.m)**

So Obito did go to Chouza's restaurant, only after Tobi dragged him there and left him (and threatening to 'divorce' him). It _was _nice seeing everyone again. But at some points he wanted to choke Gai, Kakashi, and Inochi with a scarf.

"Did you have fun?" Tobi asked him, he was focused on playing with Naruto and the peg box but payed attention to Obito as well. Multi-tasking bastard.

"Yeah I had fun. Mostly when Tsume and Kurenei were trying to kill Shikaku for saying something stupid." He said truthfully. Tobitilted his head, guiding the sphere in Naruto's hand to it's rightful place.

"That's pretty sadistic of you, Obi."

"No it's not. Other people were laughing, at least I snickered quietly." Obito defended, he sat next to Tobi on the floor. Tobi scooted away from him, bringing Naruto and the peg box away from him.

"Uh... Tobi?" He said, clearly confused.

"No. You stay there until I know you aren't feeling sadistic."

"Iz Daddy a sad stick?" Naruto asked, shoving the sphere in it's correct spot. Tobi laughed.

"Yes. Daddy's a sad stick."

"No he's not, Naru. Don't listen to your other dad/thing." Obito said, the blonde covered his ears. "Ha, he listens to me more then you, Tobi."

"What? Aw Naru, I thought you loved me!"

This caused them to bicker over who he loves more. This lasted for about seven minutes.

"So are you ever gonna tell your friends you're Obito Uchiha?" Tobi asked, changing the subject. Said Uchiha sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe, if I did how would I?"

"You could be blunt about it." Tobi suggested, Obito shook his head.

"I think the topic's a bit to dark to be blunt about." He said, Tobi shrugged.

"Then I don't know, you'll figure out something." He said, smiling(?) when Naruto clapped for himself for successfully putting the sphere in the correct hole. Obito crossed his arms and let a small smile come to his lips before he went into deep thought.

* * *

Okay guys, this was a semi-okay chapter which I apologize for and I hope you enjoyed it anyways but I need ideas. How do I get Obito to tell everyone or at least someone he's, uh, him? I don't want him to say anything about it yet but he might in a chapter or four. Anywhere ranging from one to four chapters. (it'll definitely start being hinted at after the next chapter though)

So yeah, please, please, _please_ spam the reviews with a suggestion or two. I've been wondering how to write it since I wrote chapter five so, like I said, please spam me with ideas. Seriously I'll take anything at this point.


	9. Happy Birthday- Why Is There A Car?

Holy- I didn't know Alone Together would get so liked and enjoyed so quickly in a short amount of time! Thanks everyone, you're all awesome- even more then Prussia! (if any of you get that I love you) Anyways this chapter will be about Naruto's second birthday! Filled with cake and plushies of all forms of sizes. :)

Disclaimers: What are you talking about? There _**are**_ **no** more disclaimers!

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Tobi opened(?) his eyes(?) and grinned(?). It was Naru's birtday! October 10, he had to wake up Obito, then get a cake for them (a cupcake for Naruto), oh and make sure his favorite fox plushie was with him at all times, and, and-

Brain overload.

After calmimg down he wandered out of his room. He checked the time and shrugged. 6:09 a.m is a good enough time as any to wake up his bestie/partner/other parent/thing.

Tobi opened his door a crack and whispered "Obito, it's time to get up." Assuming he didn't hear him since he whispered, he walked into the room, turned on the lights and ripped the blankets off of him. For shits and giggles he started jumping on the mattress, right beside the Uchiha.

"Wakey, wakey Obito! It's Naruto's birthday!" He yelled. Obito practically jumped out of his skin and banged his head against Toby's.

"Gad dammit Tobi you almost gave me a heart attack! I just got back from a damn mission too you ass." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wah! But Obito, it's Naru's birthday!" Tobi stated, Obito stopped rubbing his neck.

"Naru's birthday's today? I didn't know October ten came this quickly!" He said, he stood up and threw on his cloak.

"Okay Tobi, I want you to get a cake and a cupcake at the bakery, I'm going to look for some candles and make sure Naru doesn't start crying and-" Tobi smiled, tuning out Obito's rant completely. He was so happy to see his friend this concerned and happy over something. He could listen to Obito rant about Naruto for hours.

But he had to stop his rant since his face was turning blue.

"Ah! Tobi understands, Tobi understands!" He said, "Tobi will be back soon~"

"Wait Tobi! GAH!" Obito face-palmed. He didn't finish his rant. The uchiha decided to check the cabinets for some candles. He walked down the hall and looked at Naruto's room door. Over the two years both Obito and Tobi grew extremely close to Naruto, like he really was their son.

Still, this doesn't mean he doesn't like all of the hatred and chaos in the world. More so now that he has people who need him.

Over time both of the adults had started talking to old friends of Obito's (he was very reluctant at first), over the two years things were getting better between them all -hell Obito was even dragged by Kurenei to meet up with Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma. Tobi had started making friends with pretty much anyone who could talk since there was nothing for him to hate about anyone. Except maybe Kakashi and Gai at one point but not anymore (bad memories Tobi, very bad memories.

Obito continued his way to the kitchen and decided to have a drink before he did anything, he was groggy and needed a shower. As he was making a coffee he checked the time and almost dropped his cup. Six in the morning...? The uchiha stormed into his room, threw his cloak on his messy dresser and flopped on the bed.

When it was a more appropriate time to get up, he sat up slowly and trudged towards Naruto's room. He hasn't been fed yet and judging by the childish giggling the blonde was already up.

He entered the room and saw all of the toys and plushies scattered on the floor, as well as a spilled paint stain. Tobi decided the room was too boring so he painted the walls orange and ended up painting the floor by mistake. Let's not forget the mobile above the crib, with all it's glory it spins with bee toys hanging from it.

A perfect room for any hyperactive toddler.

"Good morning Naruto." Obito yawned, Naruto gave him a somewhat toothless grin. He still hasn't grown all of his teeth ye but he _is_ only two today.

"Hi Daddy!" He stood up and held his arms out. "Uppy, uppy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Uppy, uppy." Obito rolled his eyes, picking up Naruto. "And what did I say about calling me daddy?"

"Naw to," the blonde pouted. He suddenly grinned. "Daddy~"

"Ugh... You are way too much like Tobi. That might not be a good thing, optimism and happiness... ugh." Obito groaned, squishing his cheek. "Speaking of which he should be home soon..."

He half expected the man to throw open the apartment door with cake. He didn't but that didn't mean Obito wasn't paranoid.

"Naru, do me a favor and don't get old. It'll make things easier for the both of us." He said, covering his face with a pillow. Naruto stared at him and went to his room. He came back with his fox plushie and toy fish.

"Do you wanna codle wit Kuru and Mr Fishy?" He asked, holding them out to him. Obito picked up Mr Fishy and muttered a thanks. Naruto held Kuru against his chest.

"When's Tobi comeg bec?" He asked. Lifting the pillow off of his face, Obito sat up.

"I don't know. Knowing him he'll bust down the door any minute now and give me a heart attack." Obito said. "Until then do you wanna open your gifts?"

"Water gifts?" Naruto asked, hugging Kuru closer to his chest.

"Oh you're going to love these." Obito said, he walked to Tobi's room and pulled out five colorful wrapped boxes and a card Naruto wouldn't be able to read even if he knew how to read. (Tobi has terrible writing) He walked back to the room, almost falling on Naruto since he followed him into Tobi's room.

"Okay, so what you have to do with these." He pointed at the boxes. "Is unwrap them, just pull at the colorful paper. And whatever's in there is yours, understand Naru?"

"Ahuh." The blonde said. Tobi walked in carrying a cake and ramen.

"Hellooo~" Obi- were you going to open the presents without me!?" Tobi asked in a panicked tone. He set the cake down and ran to his room to get his camera. He ran back and sat next to Obito. "Rude! And why was Kakashi standing outside of the apartment!?"

"It's not rude, I was just explaining what a present was! And why did you tell him where we lived!?" Obito defended, Tobi crossed his arms.

"Remember when Inochi said you should be more active? Well I invited over some friends today!"

"What- why!?"

"Because Tobi just said so!"

"Fine, you clearly don't accept my anti-social personality so I. Give. Up. Shall I open the door with a grin on my face and welcome them with unicorns and rainbows? Or do you wanna watch him open presents-" He stopped talking when they heard a loud_ riiiiiip_ and the sound of paper falling everywhere. Naruto started opening presents.

"Meh!" Tobi started filming. He has a thing for photography and scrap-booking, thanks Mikoto.

Naruto fumbled with the rest of the paper and Obito had to help him. Opening the box, the blonde lifted up a ramen bowl made by Tobi. It had Naruto's name engraved in it on the bottom. He grinned and hugged Tobi, then Obito. He started turning the bowl over and said;

"Tank you!"

"Yay he opened my present first!" Tobi said, Obito rolled his eyes. Naruto walked over to the next present after losing interest in playing with the bowl. he opened the present with blue and green wrapping paper. One of Obito's gifts.

This time Naruto opened it on his own and look in the box curiously. He pulled out a small box and started turning the little handle on it's side. Sticking his tongue out he gave it one last turn and, in stead of a clown, a bunny popped out.

Naruto got a little scared and hid behind Obito before he started laughing and went to the next present.

Oh for fluff's sake- he is spoiled rotten (not that he doesn't deserve it). He got a little blue car he could 'drive' around.

He looked at both of the adults and gave a thumbs up- Tobi might have introduced him to Might Gai- and grinned.

"Tanks again daddy, Tobi!"

The day went on fairly quickly- Tobi really did invite over people like Mikoto (with Sasuke) and Kakashi so at some points Obito hid in his room (only to be dragged out by Tobi which was very funny to watch). No one really could blame Obito though, he didn't really open up to anyone there and had to put his mask back on.

No, no one else knew it was him. Only Tobi, Inochi and possibly Kakashi (both were avoided).

Finally the adults left, Mikoto being the last since Sasuke and Naruto wanted to play longer. And cause havoc but that's not the point.

"Tobi can you puh-lease start warning me about this kind of stuff?" Obito pleaded.

"Why?"

"I'm not a people person."

"Why?"

"Because people are disgusting and/or my ex-friends."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me why!?" Obito asked. Tobi swung his legs and jumped from his chair.

"You. Need. Friends."

"No. I. Don't." Obito said. "Remember when you re-introduced me to Kurenei? She recongized me from the second day we were here and hit me on the head."

"See? She's your friend now!"

"How does that make her my friend!?"

"You hit Tobi on the head all the time!"Tobi said, anyone would be able to tell he was _beaming_ under his faceless head.

"... You idiot." Obito deadpanned, Naruto drove into his legs. He pouted and looked up at his dad.

"Sowwy Daddy!" He said, still pouting. He couldn't get the car to move.

"It's okay. Tobi quit grinning wait- no more pictures!" Obito yelled and dove behind the couch, barely avoiding the flash of the camera.

* * *

...I got bored. I'm sorry... Ha, no I'm not! Alright this, this turned out weirder then I thought it would but it had to go under A LOT of editing since this was supposed to be published earlier. So yeah, it kinda sucks but I still like it.

Uh hi! *waves* Next chapter _might_ come a little late. With school being annoying and the next chapter's is the impossible one I got help with from my lovely readers.


	10. Tears and Masks

I would like to thank you for giving me ideas, seriously it cured my writer's block for this annoying chapter. You can have a Might Gai thumbs up and a smiley face. :)

Oh yeah does Tobi even have a face? There should be a headcanon that the Tobi in this story has a face but it's invisible. Or really small and hard to notice... Ignore that, he has a face under another mask.

Alright then, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Obito was check-marking off his things for a mission he had tomorrow, he'd e on his own in Kirigakure for a week. He was in the kitchen with his little check-board and talking to himself. Tobi was out getting groceries so Obito left Naruto on the counter, to make sure he didn't run off and pull out all of the pots and pans in the lower cabinet.

"Kunai, check. Scrolls, check, first-aid kit, check, Naruto's old rattle, che-what?" He lifted the rattle and gave it to Naruto. He didn't want to know why a toy was with his equipment.

Naruto shook the rattle for a while before he grew bored with it and crawled over to Obito and his equipment. He saw a small box and decided to examine it. He opened the lid and grabbed one of the objects. It was a poison-filled syringe.

"Box of poison, check- where's the box!?" Obito looked around and yelped when he saw what Naruto was about to chew on.

"NARUTO!" Obito dropped the check-board and grabbed the blonde before he could put the poisonous syringe in his mouth. He took the object and threw it to the side.

"No Naruto! We don't put poisonous items in our mouths. Or any items in our mouths! What if you got sick? Then what would we do? Don't do that again, you scared me. Really what would we do if we couldn't help you in time and-" He cut himself off when he heard Naruto sniffling and saw him covering his face.

"Sowwy d-daddy... I s-sowwy!" He cried.

Obito, feeling the guilt eat away at his heart hugged the blonde and stared shushing him. He slid to the floor and held him as close as he could without hurting him.

"No no no I'm sorry for yelling, Naru. But listen you can't put random things like that in your mouth." Obito shushed, Naruto sniffled.

"K-key daddy. Sowwy." He fidgeted in Obito's arms. He didn't know why his dad got mad but he felt bad now. As did his daddy.

"Sh..." Obito comforted. Tey stayed that way for a few more minutes before Obito let Naruto go so he could play.

When Tobi got home he realized something was off. Naruto, as many times as Tobi convinced, wouldn't go anywhere near Obito. He thought it was nothing and went about his day. He would confront Obito tomorrow if it was still like this. It was.

Confused, he decided to talk to the Uchiha before he left. He said he didn't know what he was talking about, to prove his point he called naruto, got on the floor and opened his arms. Naruto rejected him, grabbed his Kuru plushie and ran to his room.

"Yes... Tobi really thinks you don't know what I'm talking about." Tobi said sarcastically. Obito sighed.

"Oh shut it."

"What happened Obito?" Tobi asked, the other male shuffled awkwardly. "what happened?"

"Uh..." He played with his fingers.

"Obi?"

"If I tell you, you have to swear you won't overreact, cut me off, or get angry until I fully explain. Alright?" Obito said, Tobi really didn't want to admit he made the adorable chibi upset, not only because he wouldn't be left alone until he did but becuase he still felt bad about it.

Even though he saved Naruto from possible death he felt like he shouldn't have yelled. He did scare the blonde after all.

"I sorta yelled at Naruto." Tobi twitched. "And I might have accidentally made him cry." Tobi twitched again, it looked like steam was coming out of his eye hole.

"Why?" He asked, trying to be calm.

"He was about to put one of my syringes in his mouth." Obito explained, looking down, feeling the guilt pull at him again.

"And you had those cursed things out in the open because...?" Tobi felt himself slowly snapping.

"I was getting ready for my mission and he opened the box." Obito defended. "I barely stopped him from poisning himself."

Yeah... Obi's really not helping his case.

"Obito." Tobi said, fire in his eyes.

"Yes?" He slowly backed up.

"...What is the matter with you!?" Tobi yelled. He pulled a frying pan out of no where and bashed it on Obito's head. Instead of going through him like a regular attack he yelped. He hasn't really needed that jutsu that much.

Until now. Snapped! Mother hen mode Tobi is scary enough, but when he has a blunt and/or sharp object... Run.

And so Obito did.

"So sorry Tobi! I have a mission to get to, can't keep Kakashi and Gai waiting!" He said, shuting the door as he ran out of the apartment (the idiot could have just teleported but okay). Tobi stomped his foot in anger.

"Obito! UGH!" He knew he was throwing a tantrum but didn't care at the moment.

Now he had three options. He could A) Chase after him with his frying pan and leave Naruto alone in a apartment with people who would gladly get rid of him. Or B) Stay here and wait. Or C) Run through Konoha like a madman and leave Naruto with Mikoto.

He went with the third option.

"Sorry Mikoto! I need to strangle my dear friend Obito. So could you please watch Naruto for a bit?" He asked, she nodded. _'How did he get here so quickly though?'_ She wondered.

"Sure but why-"

"Great! Bye! Bye Naru~" He kissed the blonde's forehead and left him in Mikoto's arms. Tobi then ran out of the Uchiha district and went to the village gates where he saw Gai, Kakashi, and Obito.

"It's so unyouthful to be late everyday! I don't know how you live with yourselves!" Gai said dramtically. "You two should-"

Tobi ran up to them, frying pan in hand, and screamed. "OBITO UCHIHA YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" He swung the frying pan and bashed Tobi in the head again.

"OW! Tobi let me explain what happened!" Obito yelled. Kakashi and Gai stared in horror, they were completely awestruck.

"No!" He continued to swing the frying pan around.

"Oh for- I made sure he didn't get sick and die!" Obito said, Tobi hit a mail box.

"I don't care! He's two, even if something like them finding the poisons you carelessly left out you don't yell at them! Ever!" Tobi said, he picked up a rock and threw it at him.

"I didn't see him grab the box! I had a heart touching moment with him afterwards anyway." Obito said, trying to calm him down.

"Even so you scared him!" Tobi said, he stomped towards Obito and, once again, bitch-slapped him with the frying pan. He cracked Obito's mask and half of it chipped off. Obito watched the rest of the mask fall off of his face in horror.

Tobi stopped what he was doing and looked at the broken mask on the ground. He did that? He let go of the frying pan and picked up the pieces. He held the two larger pieces together.

"It, uh, still kind of works." He said, he accidentally broke the mask even further. "Or not."

Obito looked from the mask to Tobi. "You... idiot." He could have laughed at the situation right now, if he wasn't completely indifferent to it.

Gai cleared his throat, both looked at him. "Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt your passionate fight but I have t ask; Are you really Obito Uchiha? You aren't dead?"

"..." Both looked at each other then at the green clad man. "Uh..."

They could probably get away with a lie if only Obito's sharigan wasn't out and maybe if he had another eye... and no scar.

Kakashi stared at them blankly. His friend, his supposed dead friend, was here the whole time? For _two years_ and he didn't even realize it? The anbu wanted to laugh jsut as much as Obito did. This was ridiculous. He didn't know if he should feel sad or angry or realived. Maybe he should e happy and angry?

Obito coughed awkwardly. "Erm, if we're still going on this mission then I'll meet you up after I fend a different mask... And to answer your question Gai... I rather not say the obvious."

He teleported away from them and went to the graveyard to be alone. Tobi looked at the other men and bowed his head.

"Tobi's sorry for the inconvenience." He said truthfully. He picked up his frying oan and looked at them. "Obi's pretty upset now... Tobi should go get Naruto now." He left the area as quickly as he came. He went back to the Uchiha compound and took Naruto back home.

Obito stayed at the graves, completely ignoring the fact he skipped out on the mission. He stared at Rin's grave and sighed, he sat in front of it.

"I'm an idiot, Rin." He said, not caring that he was talking to a stone. "oi's probably screaming right now in rage. Kakashi, our lovely team mate, knows who I am- as well as Gai so the news should spread like wild fire. Oh, and my adopted son is scared r something because of me. I've really fucked up, huh?"

"Let's not forget all the other crap I've pulled. Controlling the Kyuubi, killing Minato-sensei and Kushina, no the funny thing about _that_ is that _**I'm**_ taking care of their _son_. And I never told you how much I loved you... left the village and descended into madness, chances are because of that there might be another world war within a decade or two. Hell I bet if I got away from Madara you's still be alive too. God dammit, I really have fucked up everything." Obito said sadly.

Gai decided (not giving his friend/rival a choice) that the mission has to be postponed due to emotional trauma and a possible unyouthful breakdown. Luckily it was only a C ranked mission that could turn into a B ranked mission if they weren't careful. Now they don't need to worry about that~

Kakashi made his way to the graveyard, he walked past the monument after paying his respects. He was going to Rin's grave when he saw a familiar figure already there.

The albino continued to walk to the grave until he was right beside Obito. Both stared at the name plate on the grave in silence.

"Hello Kakashi." Obito finally said.

"Hello... Obito." He greeted.

* * *

There was sad crap in this chapter, let's flip that back to the friendly fluffs later. After all of the drama. Then we can go back to the fun stuff! (and maybe throw in a pairing *evil laughter*)

So stuff will happen in the next chapter. Weather it's good stuff or bad stuff, stuff happens.


	11. Hello Friend

Hi guys! Okay this would have been publised yesterday but it was already 9:55 p.m and I didn't bother to publish it since I had homework to finish. Sorry.

Anyways enough about the late chapter, there's gonna be more happy/fluff/a little angst for this chapter, this is my version of a warning I swear to Gog (ha ha, Homestuck reference).

Happy reading my duckies~

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"So you and Kakashi are friends now?" Tobi asked, Obito shrugged.

"I think, he might become our oh so faithful bodyguard now though. Damn guilt, it screws with literally everyone." He complained, he re-adjusted Naruto- who was calmly sleeping in his arms.

Luckily Naruto calmed down enough to like Obito again. And it's all thanks to releasing his troubles on Sasuke's building blocks.

"Oh that's good. Better then when you hated each other, right?" Tobi asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Obito smiled, a small one like usual but a smile. And this time Tobi could see it.

"Ooh you're smiling~!" He cheered, grabbed his camera and started taking pictures, completely ruining the Uchiha's smile.

"Dammit Tobi, I'm not a model!"

"Well you should really think of being one, your face is so photogenic~" Tobi sang. He put the camera on one of the kicthen counters and hummed.

"So... what exactly happened at the monument?"

"Were you not paying attention?" Obito questioned, the other laughed nervously.

"Yeah but... I forgot?" He said, Obito gave him a digusted look and shook his head slowly in a 'you sicken me' way.

"Alright, I'll explain _again_ but pay attention this time." Tobi made a high-pitch squel-like noise in his throat, waking Naruto up.

"Daddy?"

"Hello Naru." Obito sighed. "So, this is storytime with Obito now?"

"Yup!" Tobi said, he flopped on the couch in an attempt to get comfy.

"Daddy's gonna re a stowy!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sorta, it's more like reminiscing." Obito said, he sat beside Tobi and cleared his throat. "When Kakashi, your new uncle/father figure Naru, showed up at Rin's grave we started talking..."

**!Flashback! In Thrid Person!**

"Hello Kakashi." Obito said, not taking his eyes off of the grave.

"Hello... Obito." Kakashi greeted. "So..." He trailed off.

"So...?" Obito repeated.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Kakashi asked. "Why did you let us think you were dead?"

"I..." The dark-haired male sighed. He could have said he didn't intend on staying at first. He didn't think he would talk to his old companions again. He didn't think Tobi would snap and break his mask.

'I should have joined the freaking anbu. Then I never would have- oh wait I still would have seen Kakashi.' He thought bitterly, resisting the urge to groan.

He didn't want to tell a depressing tale of with a broken heart, a betrayal, and more. Not to mention it wouldn't add up to the story he told the Hokage and Inoichi (which he barely remembered). Unless of course Kakashi kept it to himself which wouldn't surprise him. He's always been secretive anyways.

"I never said anything because I didn't think I'd have too." Obito lied. Kakashi didn't buy it for a second and sighed.

"Then how did you get past the Hokage?"

"I told the old man who I was, just asked him and Inoichi not to tell anyone. Inoichi had to be there for an annoying brain scan." Obito explained, at least that wasn't a lie. He heard Kakashi muttering and cursing about intelligent blondes.

"So he kept the fact our friend was alive to himself." He muttered to himself, Obito responded anyway.

"If it makes you feel better he kept nagging me to tell you and the other jounin from our class. I don't have a reason to deny it anymore- besides I'm pretty sure Gai's telling everyone right now." He said.

"Probaby." Kakashi agreed. "Why did you come back after so long?"

"Hey, I was buried under multiple boulders. I needed time to heal." Obito said. 'I also needed time to get used to having new limbs but he doesn't need to know that.'

"When I came back I was a little... peeved but that didn't stop me from doing what I came here for." He continued.

"What'd you do?"

"Visited their graves of course." Obito scoffed, assuming Kakashi knew how he meant by 'their'. Okay he only started visiting the monument for Minato and Kushina last year but still he actually visits at least.

Although he always found the logic of sealing the Kyuubi, a demon, in their own son a little twisted. And a tad bit cruel but who was he to judge?

"And..." Kakashi trailed off making Obito confused.

"And?" He repeated.

"That's it?"

Obito shrugged, he glared coldly at nothing in particular. "I wasn't thinking of any other reason to stay at the time. Besides I had other priorities then."

_'Boy did that change quickly.'_ He huffed.

"So you're saying you didn't care that you made us, made Minato, Rin myself, everyone think you were _**dead**_? Because you didn't think of another reason to stay? Didn't you want to tell Rin you loved her?" Kakashi snapped, Obito glared at him.

"Don't talk to me about Rin. And don't say I didn't care!" He snapped back. _'Especially since you killed her!'_

Kakashi didn't say anything. He looked down and sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is that I'm shocked that you didn't think to stay for everyone."

Obito grunted. "You know I wasn't _really_ close with that many people. Not that it matters now. If it helps I _did_ come back a bit before I decided (was forced) to stay, I just didn't want to see anyone due to a certain incident I witnessed."

Now Kakashi wasn't dumb. He knew something had to have set Obito off to make him avoid the village and his friends. He said that something he saw made him stay away. Maybe he was there for the Kyuubi attack? Or maybe he saw him kill-

Kakashi 'hnned'. There was no way he saw Rin die that day. Right?

Right.

They didn't say anything before Obito cleared his throat. "So now what do we do? Do we just pretend this never happened?"

"No." Kakashi said. "We could try to be friends again."

Obito furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe... why not?"

!Flashback over!

"And that's what happened." Obito finished his story and breathed in. That took longer then expected. Naruto yawned and scratched his eyes.

"Doss tha men tha uncle Kashi is gonna visit now?"

"Yeah, maybe Naruto." The Uchiha said, Tobi looked like he was in deep thought. He was a swirly faced creature though, how deep could his thoughts go?

"So Tobi did good as a mtach maker?' He asked, Obito nodded.

"Yeah, at least we didn't swap spit like you secretly wanted."

"I did not! And don't say that in front of Naru!" Tobi hugged the tiny blonde and covered his ears.

"Wha's swap speet?"

"Something you'll never do. Ever." Tobi answered, he didn't want his little Naru to grow up and date at all. Neither did Obito but he'll never admit it.

"Well it's not like I swore in front of him." Obito muttered. "You know what, I'm going to bed." He stood up from the couch.

"But it's only 11:35." Tobi said, Obito gave him a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, 11:35 at night. So goodnight." He said, he went into his room and crawled in the bed. Instead of falling asleep quickly like he hoped he stared at the wall and thought about recent events. He didn't even notice his door open and shut until the intruder was in front if him.

"Can we sleep with you, Obi-chan?" Tobi asked, hugging Naruto like a teddy bear.

"What're you four?" Obito groaned. "And I'm not a girl so don't call me 'Obi-chan'."

"But it's cute!" Tobi whined. "And Naru wants to sleep with us both so you can't deny his puppy dog eyes."

Naruto's eyes were droopy due to lack of sleep and he was drooling a bit. Obito wiped his face.

"Fine, fine just don't cuddle either of us to death, Tobi." He sighed as his friend/thing silently squealed and crawled in the bed next to him, he placed Naruto in the middle.

"Night Obito, night Naru~" He sang.

"Ni Daddy, uncle Obito..." And like that Naruto was out cold.

"Goodnight family." Obito said. Knowing Tobi was to tired to talk all night he fell into a dreamless sleep peacefully.

Only to be woken up by both Tobi and Naruto's whining the next day!~

* * *

I know, I know, there isn't as much fluff as I said but there will be next chapter! I swear! Oh yeah, I'm thinking of changing the update range from two to three days. Hope that's okay with everyone if I go through with it (which I might do). :)


	12. Clever Title

...So I loved writing this more then I should have. So sorry for the late update again, my school's been doing a lot of crap since it's the last month of school. Maybe I should just forget setting a update date and just update within the week (or month). That doesn't mean I wanna go on hiatus since I don't.

Oh and next chapter needs to be another timeskip. I've kinda covered all of Naruto's younger childhood memories. :/ That and I've run out of ideas.

Hope you like the chapter, happy reading~

...

**Third Person POV:**

Tobi woke up feeling... weird. And sticky. He sat up with a sudden shock. Obito said sometimes people have perverted dreams and... what did he say happens after that? Oh right! They pee! But Tobi didn't remember having any dreams like that. Did Obito? He quickly shook his head. Obito's to much of a angry stoic guy who tries not to have emotions. He looked to his left and saw Naruto, curled up in a ball, and shuddering.

"Naru? What's wrong?" Tobi asked, he gently lifted Naruto up and on his lap. He felt damp. Tobi frowned. So... Naruto had a perverted dream?

"I-I- tha-a m-moonstar f-fo-ox." He sniffed. "E scared me!"

Tobi hugged him closer, ignoring the uncomfortable dampness for now (he'd tell Obito about it later).

"Shh it's okay Naruto. The mean monster fox won't bother you again. And if he does, he'll have to deal with not only Tobi and Obito, but a really awesome Naruto too!" Tobi cooed.

"Reley?" The blonde sniffed.

"Yes really. He'll be shaking like a leaf if he's crazy enough to come back here!" Tobi said. "Now then, let's get you new clothes, these ones are wet."

Tobi changed Naruto out of his clothing and, because he peed on the ed not to mentioned smelled, Tobi gave him a bath. Much to the toddler's chagrin.

Obito opened the door quietly. "What's going on?" He yawned. "The bed's covered in urine."

"Naru had a nightmare so about an evil fox monster, don't worry Tobi took care of everything!" Tobi said, splashing a small amount of water at Naruto. The tub wasn't filled that high, only a bit past Naruto's feet.

"An evil fox monster?" Obito repeated, his friend nodded. But Naruto's only two, how could he start thinking of the Kyuubi now? Unless of course the seal is somehow weakening far too soon before it should.

"Uh Obito? You're going into deep thought again." Tobi said, bringing Obito back to reality.

"Oh. I'll wash the sheets." Obito replied, Naruto poked his head oout of the tub.

"Sowwy daddy." He said, a tad bit bashful.

"It's okay Naruto, this happens to most little kids and toddlers so it's not like you should be embarrassed." Obito said, leaving Naruto confused about 'embarrassment'.

"Well I no wanna be ike otar kids! I wanna bee bravey, ike Daddy!" He stated, clearly determined to be 'bravey'.

Tobi smiled(?) (god dammit he doesn't even have a face!). "You can't just be brave, Naru. You have to have something to want to protect, then you can be brave, just like Obito!"

"Right. Now I'm going to wash the sheets before you give him a cape and call him a boy wonder." Obito said, leaving the bathroom. He took off his bed sheets, went back in the bathroom and threw them in the washing machine- yes they have a freaking washing machine. Tobi won it at an auction.

Speaking of Tobi, he just took Naruto out of the bath tub and dressed him in a red footie pajamas. "All clean now! Right Obi?"

"Yes he looks very clean Tobi." He replied, he was rummaging through the bathroom closet to get new sheets.

"All clean!" Naruto repeated and ran/stumbled out of the room.

"Wait Naruto! Gah..." Tobi crossed his arms. "Hey Obi, do you think Naruto has those mood swing things?"

"Tobi..." Obito deadpanned. "He's two. People usually get mood swings when they're teenagers."

"Oh..." Tobi shrugged. "So is it normal to have dreams of evil foxes?"

"It's normal to have nightmares, Tobi. As long as it doesn't happen for years and years there shouldn't be a problem."

"Tobi's never had a nightmare before." Tobi said. "They don't seem very fun."

"They aren't." Obito replied. "Hey, you think we should potty train him now?"

"I suppose. It'd be great not to have to deal with anymore diapers!"

And so the Hell of potty training begins.

Within days Tobi had found and managed to buy one of those tiny toilets for toddlers. At first both parents were very awkward and at one point they needed Mikoto's help but other then that they've been able to keep everything calm (for the most part).

"You know what Tobi can't wait for?" Tobi asked, his eye hole had a shine to it (if that makes any sense). Obito looked up from his cereal.

"What is it?" He asked.

"When we won't need diapers anymore!" He sighed dramatically and threw his hands in the air. "Remeber when Tobi and Obito first changed a diaper for Naruto?"

Obito flinched. "Yes. Thank God we actually improved from then."

"But didn't you already have experience?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah but not with babies." He said.

"What's the difference?"

"Tobi, there is a major difference between changing an old man's diaper, and a baby's diaper." Obito said. "One being very old and cranky, the other being very young and loud."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you haven't. Remember when you offered to help Madara? hat was so funny!" Tobi laughed, Obito frowned.

"Shut up! I was a very helpful fool back then."

"You're still a helpful fool!" Tobi said.

"Where's your proof?" Obito asked.

"Does Tobi really need to say all of that?" Tobi whined. Before either could continue Naruto ran in the room with a proud look.

"Daddy I wenn potty!" He said smiling, he was picked up by his other daddy.

"You did? Obi go check!" He ordered, the Uchiha stared at him.

"Wha- fine. No point in arguing with you." He sighed and went to the bathroom. Sure enough Naruto did go 'potty', Obito closed his eyes. _'I really don't see the point in getting excited like Tobi but it's great not to need diapers anymore.' _He emptied the potty and joined Tobi and Naruto.

"Does this mean Tobi can get rid of the diapers now!?" He asked happily.

"Er... yes."

...

Oh god, this chapter is way too short by my standards but I needed to update with something.


	13. So You Wanna Be A Ninja?

NARUTO IS NOW FIVE. And he wants to go to the acedemy. Oh no~ Anyways recently I've realized that I made Obito more like the past, happy Obi, instead of the angry, heartbroken Obi. Dammit...

Tobi doesn't want to see his baby grow up.

Obito's proud yet nervous on the inside but stoic on the outside. Because he's an Uchiha and they're all stoic. -_- *sighs* I can't get personalities correct.

...

**Third Person POV:**

A blonde boy sleeps with an orange fox plushie in his colorful, yet messy room. It's around ten in the morning and he still hasn't woken up. But that's okay since it's Saturday. The boy shifted in his sleep and started drooling on the fox plushie known as Kuruma.

The young boy opened his eyes and groaned. He deemed that it was far to early to wake up. He rolled on his side and put an orange pillow over his head. The young boy deserved at least five more minutes of sleep. Or so he says.

His father walked in with a look of stern disapproval under one of his more strong and secure masks (couldn't take anymore risks because of his ipolar friend). Oh why did his son have to be so lazy in the morning yet hyperactive in the day? It was just un-natural but he couldn't complain. At least for now, when he starts school he'll be a complete pain in the ass.

What is the name of the boy?

Smelly Garbage-face.

No, try again. How does someone get his name from that?

Naruto Uchiha.

Close, it's actually Naruto Uzumaki. But it was a close guess. You can have a non-virus cookie I guess.

"Naruto you need to get up." Obito, Naruto's dad, said, the blonde groaned.

"But daaaaaaddy I'm tiiiiiirrrrrrrrred." He said. "And you let Dad sleep."

"First, he's your uncle (a stupid one at that). Second, I have no control over him (unless I use my sharigan). And thirdly, stop going to sleep at midnight then."

"When's midnight? And what's a uncle?" Naruto asked, his dad face palmed. He forgot, five year olds can't tell time. And this one doesn't know what an uncle is.

"An uncle is a relative, the brother/close friend to your father or mother." He said. "Midnight is when it's dark outside and the tiny hand on the clock is on or passing the 12." He said, Naruto nodded, trying to process this new information. He never saw any hands on the clock. '_Wait what if the clock has tiny people in it that only daddy can see!?' _Naruto jumped from the bed, making Obito jump a bit.

"Daddy, daddy we gotta save the tiny people!" He exclaimed.

"What tiny-" Obito watched in horror as his son grabbed his froggy bank and ran out of the room with it.

"Naruto, no you can't smash the frog!" He yelled, he heard tiny footsteps rush back and saw the boy peek his head in the door.

"But, but what about the tiny people!?"

"There are no tiny people in the clock."

"But you said there are hands in the clock so what if there're tiny people in there only you can see?" Naruto said, his father stared at him. Did... did Naruto just suggest he was hallucinating?

"Erm, there are different kinds of hands. There are human hands, what we have, and clock hands, as in the sticks on the clock." Obito explained, Naruto 'oohed'.

"Can I have breakfast now?" He asked, when he received a nod he all but ran to the kitchen where Tobi was eating more dango.

"Hi Uncle Tobi!" He greeted, Tobi looked at him and waved.

"Heyyy Naruto! How are you?" The blonde climbed onto his chair and grinned.

"I'm good! But um... Uncle Tobi? I have a question." He said, Tobi tilted his head in confusion. He looked at Obito who just walked in, he sat beside Tobi.

"What is it?" Tobi asked. The five year-old fidgeted and sighed. He stood on his chair and crossed his arms. He meant serious business.

"Can I go to the acedemy?!" He asked a bit too loudly.

"Indoor voice, Naru, indoor voice." Tobi said and picked at his right ear.

"Why do you want to go to the acedemy?" Obito asked, genuinely curious. Naruto never showed any signs of wanting to go to school yet. Although he did blab on and on about becoming a ninja and the next Hokage.

"'Cause then I can be a ninja faster-er! And Sasuke's already there and he says it's really really _really_ cool there!" He said excitedly. "And I can meet other kids and make friends!"

Tobi and Obito noticably sweatdropped. They didn't really let Naruto talk to other children due to the adults of the village. They hated Naruto, that was obvious, and it had an effect on their kids, it made them avoid the jinchurikki.

"Are you sure you want to start now? We could wait another year or two! ...Or four." Tobi muttered the last part quietly.

The blonde smiled widely and nodded. "Mmhmm!"

"Well..." Tobi sighed. "Obito?"

"Most children start learning at the academy when they're five... I see no problem with it." Obito said, Naruto jumped out of his chair and 'yayed' loudly. He hugged the Uchiha and and did a happy dance.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Thank you daddy! I'll be the bestest ninja there!" Naruto stated.

"You have to get through the academy first, Naru. Then you'll be a genin." Obito said. The blonde stared and crossed his arms.

"Oh. Well I'll still be the best one day!" He said, just as proud as before. Despite their hesitation to let him go, the adults smiled a little at the blonde's enthusiasm. They are very proud papas.

...

I'm very sorry about the late update, and for it being so short. I just got out of school but I have a fever so I'm not sure when I could update again. Thank you for being patient with me. Shit though this was barely 1,000 words long.


End file.
